Natsu dark side
by Shadow User69
Summary: During natsu 2 year training something happen to him leading him to get new powers. Will he able to control this new power or kills those he loves. Pairings are NaZa Gruvia GaLe LoLu RoWen. (I'm going to continue this story but I wont do orician arc probably some edolas. After that I am gonna start my own arc)
1. Prologue

**An: well here is the NaZa story. I hope you like it and erza is going a little OC. Also I'll post the naruto story later on today or tomorrow probably if I get finish the story finish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 1:The return of natsu dragneel

In a forest Year X782

Natsu stood in front of lisanna grave with tears in his eyes. "It's my fault." he said. "It's my fault you died lisanna I should have went on the mission on with you." natsu said. "I'll get stronger to protect everyone lisanna I promise you that." Natsu said as he went home.

The next day

"Everyone!" yelled blue cat. "I can't find natsu." The blue cat said. Everyone was shock. "I think should clear this mess up." Said a small old with a jester hat. "Natsu came to my office and told me he will be leaving for 2 years." This shocked everyone again. "But why two years master." Said a young woman with white hair. "He told me he wants to get strong to protect those close to him I'm guessing since lisanna died he probably thinks he's weak and wants to get stronger." Said the master of fairy tail. Everyone was sad that they can't see their favorite dragon slayer for a long time but the one who took it hard was erza scarlet. Erza has a crush on natsu since he first joined the guild but she thought he liked lisanna so she said nothing. "He gave me 2 letter one for strauss siblings and the other for erza." The master said as he gave the letter to elfman and mirajane and the other for erza. As the she got the letter she could feel her heart beating fast. When she got the letter she opened it and read it. _"Dear erza I'm sorry I left. I need to get stronger for everyone for lisanna. Also I know about your crush on me it was kind obvious when you took me to dinner and every time you kiss my cheek." _She blushed when she read that part. "_to tell you the truth I've kind of have a crush on you ever since you beat me into learning anyway when I come back we could go on a date. Sincerely natsu dragneel." _Erza smiled when she read the letter she know that the boy she loved could love her back. "I'm going home for the rest of the day." Said erza as she exits the guild.

Two years later

We see a young man walking in magnolia town. "I can't believe I'm back." Said the man as he came to his destination the fairy tail guild. "Well time to go in." he said as he enter the guild. Everyone stop what they're doing and look who came. They were shock because he has pink hair and scarf that looks like natsu. "NATSU!" everyone yelled. They all went to say welcome back and get out of town before erza finds you. "Don't worry I'm stronger than her." Said natsu. "Oh yea flame brain I bet I could beat you" said grey full buster as he put his hand together and ice was starting to form. "Is that a challenge stripper." Said natsu as flames start to form around his hand. Then everyone starts fighting destroying everything in sight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE." Yelled a young woman with scarlet hair. Everyone frozen when they heard erza scarlet. "I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHO STARTED THI-" she pauses when she saw a man with pink hair. "Natsu." She whispered as she was looking at natsu and well natsu he was tried to sneak out. "NATSU." She screamed as she ran after him. Natsu stops and wait for the pain to come, but instead he got a hug from her. "Natsu you're back." She whispered as natsu returns the hug. He could feel tears on his shoulder "Hey don't cry I don't want to see you cry." natsu said "I'm not crying these are tears of joy I'm just happy to see you again." Erza said with a smile. "Speaking of happy." Natsu said "Where's happy." Said natsu while looking for his flying blue friend. "He's at your house he doesn't come to the guild that match since you left." Said erza. "Well do you want to come with me to get happy." Said natsu. "Sure I'd love to come." Said erza as they left to his house.

In the forest near magnolia

We see natsu and erza in front of his and happy home. "Well this place hasn't change." Said natsu as he and erza enter the house. It was all dirty. As there was clothes on the floor and food on the walls. "Natsu later me and you are going to clean this mess." Said erza as she covers her nose from the smell of his living room. "Sure." Is what natsu just said "Okay where is happy." He said "HAPPY WHERE ARE Y-" natsu was cut as when he heard happy "Natsu you're back." Said happy as he landed on top of his head. "There you are happy." Natsu. "Natsu don't leave again." cried happy. "Don't worry I won't oh to make up to you for not taking you with me I'll buy you the biggest fish ever." Natsu said with usual goofy grin. "Aye sir." Said happy. "All right lets go." Said natsu "Wait right there mister I was promise a date from you." Erza said as she put hands on her hip. "Tell you what I'll take you on a date tomorrow night ok." Natsu said as he kisses her cheek. Erza blushed. "You loooovvveee him." Said happy as erza glared at him while natsu was laughing.

**AN: well chapter 1 is done of natsu dark side I'll try to make future chapters longer please review the story if you want. I'll post the naruto story later tonight and I'll post chapter 2 of this story with it mercado15 out. **


	2. The date

**AN: well here is chapter 2 of natsu dark side. In this chapter is natsu and erza will have their date. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 2 The date

Fairy hills

After natsu got permission to enter fairy hills he went to erza home. When he got their he knock on door "Coming." Said erza. The door opens to revealed erza in a white dress tie with a bow in the waist with white heels. "beautiful." Was all natsu could say. Erza blush "thanks you not bad yourself." Said erza as she looks at natsu. He was wearing a black t-shirt a white short sleeve jacket and pair of blue jeans with black and white shoes. "Um thanks." Said natsu staring into her browns as she stares at his black eyes. Time stop for both of them. "Um erza I think we should go now before the restaurant closes." Natsu said as he broke the eye contact "yea." Erza said as went to get a sweater "okay let's go." Said erza as they walk to a restaurant called the magnolia BBQ all you can eat "I know it's not what you expected on are first date but it's all I could afford." Said natsu with his head down "no it's okay as long I'm with you I don't care where we go." Said erza with a smile. "Even it's at ichiya place." Natsu joked while erza face to green and getting shivers down her spine. "N-natsu p-please d-don't j-joke a-about th-th-hat." Erza stutter while not trying to vomit "whatever you said." Natsu said as they enter the restaurant. They waited in the waiting area waiting for a waiter to come get them a table. Several minutes later a waiter came and took them to a table. "Hello I'm your waiter for tonight alexander now may I take your order." Said alexander as he took out a notepad and a pen. "All have the BBQ sandwich with extra barbecue." Said natsu. "I'll have the BBQ steak medium rare." Said erza as alexander wrote down the order "anything to drink." Just water." said the both of them they look at each other and laugh. "okay." Said alexander as he left to place the order. "So has life been at the guild." Said natsu "well after you left everyone stop party for a week but." Erza said "I see." Natsu said as alexander came back with their drinks and food "anything else?" alexander asked. "Nope." both of them said as alexander left. "Erza can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked as he took a bite out of his burger. "Sure natsu." Said erza as she ate her steak "when did you start liking me." Natsu said in serious expression erza was surprise but smiled and said "to tell you the truth I start liking you since the first day I met you I could your kind and strong but believe me you're probably stronger than me by now." as erza finish with a smile. The two finish with their food as natsu left the money on table with a tip for alexander and left BBQ magnolia and went to the park.

At the park

Natsu and erza sat at the bench watching the stars "The stars are beautiful tonight." Erza said with a smile "You're beautiful." Natsu said. Erza blush as she continues watching the stars. "Well its 11:30 so I should take home." Natsu said as he grabs erza hand and walk to fairy hills.

Fairy hills

Natsu and erza came at their destinations "well it was fun date natsu I hope we could do it again." Erza said with a smile "yea me too goodnight erza." Natsu was about to leave till erza grabbed him and kiss him on the lips natsu was surprise as erza lets go of natsu and she blushed "goodnight natsu." Erza said as she went inside. Natsu just stood for a few minutes and then left with a smile and a blush on his face.

Time skip six weeks later

In six weeks Natsu and erza becomes a couple. Everyone was shocked well besides happy and mirajane. Happy new about their dates and for mirajane well she found those 2 kissing in the basement now back to the original time natsu left to hargeon because he heard a rumor about igneel there. "So erza how is your relationship with natsu" said the barmaid of fairy hardly keeping her excitement "it's going great I'm really happy with him." Erza said with a smile "cool I wish I could get a boyfriend too." Said mirajane with sadness in her voice "don't worry mira you'll find someone one day." Erza said as she tries to comfort mira. "Anyway I'm going on a mission." Erza said as she hand the paper to mira "okay." Mira said with her usual smile as she records the missions "tell natsu when he comes back I'm on a mission." Erza said as left to prepare for the mission "okay good luck." Mirajane yelled as erza exits the guild. _"Hmmm maybe I should start dating too."_ Mirajane thought as she continues to pass out drinks to the guild.

**AN: well chapter two is finish I'll make the next chapter longer I'll also put number chapter number 3 tomorrow with chapter 2 naruto back in time along with the new chapters of a fairy destiny and putting up a poll of who mirajane should be pair with in this story laxus or freed check that out so vote and review this story if you want. mercado15 out.**


	3. natsu dark powers part 1

**AN: sorry I took too long too updated. I was going originality post this chapter on Thursday but things came up and I only post the new fairy destiny chapter so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**chapter 3 natsu dark powers part 1**

2 weeks later

2 weeks passed since natsu came back from hargeon town. He brought a girl name Lucy, saved Macao from a Vulcan, stopping eisenwald and lullaby, taking a s-class to lifted a curse on an island and defeating deliora, defeating phantom lord and saving Lucy, and found out loki is actually celestial spirit name Leo the lion which now brings to this current.

"Here." Loki said as he hand Lucy 4 tickets "What's this?" Lucy asked as she looks at the tickets "THE BEACH!" Lucy exclaimed "Well since I can't stay in the human world for long period of time anymore…" Loki pause as he look at Lucy  
"I've got these tickets for a resort hotel that I had planned on inviting all my girlfriends to you guys have really helped me out so I'm giving these to you. You should go and have good time have I've already gave erza one too." Loki said as he disappears.

"YAY!" yelled happy. "OOOOH!" natsu looked at the ticket. "I've never stayed at such a ritzy hotel!" grey exclaimed. Erza came and brought along of luggage "why are you guys just standing around? If you want to hitch a ride a ride, feel free to hope on…" she was cut off from grey ad Lucy screaming  
"IT'S OKAY TO DAWDLE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" "Here erza I'll help you move your luggage." As he grab the grab the handle. "No natsu it's okay I cou-…" she was cut off from natsu lips as he kissed her it was a short kissed "No a good boyfriend will carrying her girlfriend stuff so just hop on." Natsu said as erza went to sit on her luggage.

At the beach

The gang was having natsu, grey and happy are in the ocean while erza and lucy are laying down, but unknown to grey someone is watching him "Grey you're so daring…" the figure said as she continues watch grey  
"CHECK OUT THIS WATER! YOU CAN SEE RIGHT TO THE BOTTOM!" natsu yelled "WHOA! THAT'S SICK!" grey said not realizing he doesn't have his swimming trunks on "gray put some swimming trunks on." Happy said as grey went to look for trunks.

After grey found his swimming trunks he, natsu, and happy went to Lucy trying to break the piñata. "Go right, right." Natsu said As Lucy went the right. "A little to the left." Natsu said again as Lucy went a little to the left "up… up…" natsu said again  
"Can't go much higher…" Lucy said "THERE!" natsu yelled. "Gotcha! Take that" Lucy said as she hit a person. The person got and run after Lucy, while Lucy yelled I'm sorry "HAHAHA!" natsu laughed as he was about to eat a watermelon.  
After the gang play volleyball Lucy and grey vs. natsu and erza while happy ate a fish. After that everyone went back to the hotel to rest. "All things considered, today was a blast." Erza thought "It really was." Erza said as fell asleep

Erza dream

_Erza saw herself in the tower of heaven dragging blocks then she sat down and started to cry. "Erza …in this world freedom is merely an illusion." A mysteries voice said as erza close her eyes and started to cry more._

Back in reality

"HUH!" erza sat up and she was sweating "A dream…? I must have just dozed off…" erza said as she went back in inside and change into Erza then requips into a dress and looks into the mirror, but requips into her heart kreuz armour "I'm most at ease in armour after all… there's no changing a girl like me." Erza said as Lucy opens her door "ERZA!" Lucy yelled.

"They're got a casino in the basement! Want to come check it out?" Lucy asked. "Natsu and grey are already down there playing." Lucy said "well I'm not really fond of gambling… dear me." Erza said as she twirls and requips into a dark violet with a rose patterned.

"This should work right?" erza asked. "Dressing casual would have been fine…"Lucy said but thought _"okay so I thought you'd have to change armour but still…"_ "Since I'm going, it'd be an insult to the casino if I wasn't playing to win…"  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! We're off!" Lucy cut her off as she left. _"I'm allowed to have laid back days every now and then… once in a while is fine…?" _erza thought while looking into the mirror

At the casino

"Come on it landed on 17 but then it clicked and slipped over the edge! What's with this thing!" natsu yelled. "Yes… well that's why it's called roulette…" "But it definitely landed on 17! I saw it!" natsu yelled as he got on top of the table and went to touch the spinner. "YEAH!" happy yelled "S…SIR PLEASE STOP THAT!" the man yelled.

With grey

"HAHA! That guy's such a bumpkin!" grey laughed. "Grey" A young women with blue haired said. "Hm?" as he looks at the girl "Y…Y…You're… huh?!" grey was confused "I tagged along." The young women. "WHAAA?!" grey yelled

With natsu

"I said I saw it! You can't fool these eyes!" natsu yelled "'Boy." Said a man. "When you're in a place for adult entertainment you should just enjoy it in a dandy fashion." Said the man again.  
"SQUARE MAN?!" natsu/happy yelled. "Boy, let me give you some advice." The square man said as he kicks the floor and spins the chair. "There are only two paths a man can take, he can live in a dandy fashion…" the square man pauses as he jumps of the chair ad straight to natsu and puts a gun in his mouth.  
"or he can just can just kneel over and die that's all." The square man said as he watches people run "HE GOT A GUN." Someone yelled "Wh...What are you doing!" happy yelled "looks like you're…" the block man pause. "WHA…WHAFF WIFF HIS HUY…" natsu tried to say but has a gun in his mouth.

With grey

"I heard that phantom disbanded or something like that…"grey said "yes juvia is once again an independent mage…" the now reveled juvia said "and I'm guessing you have your eyes set on fairy tail?" grey asked.  
"Yes very much so!" juvia yelled "But you know after the stunt you guys just pulled… I mean I wouldn't mind, But I wonder what master would say…" grey was cut off from juvia yelling "juvia will do anything."  
"Even if you say that…" grey pauses as someone behind him "AHHH" juvia yelled as she throws across the floor "Wha- juvia!" grey yelled "you trying to pick a fight?!" grey yelled again as he looks at the figure. "Grey fullbuster if I'm not mistaken?" said the man "Where's erza?"

With natsu

"…the latter" the square man finish.

With erza and Lucy

"OHHHHH!" the crowd behind erza said as she won another game of cards "erza you're amazing!" Lucy said. "Luck's on my side today." Erza said "time for a dealer change." Said a dark skin man with blonde hair.  
"okay." Said the dealer as he left "right now I feel like I can't lose no matter whom I'm up against." Erza said.  
"if that's the case, why don't we enjoy a special game?" the man asked "except we won't be betting with coins." He said as pass the cards. Erza look at the card and saw letters on them she read the letters on saw the word death. Erza look at the dealer with a surprise look "let's bet with our lives." dealer said "erza-nee."

**AN: this chapter done the next one will be long and again I'm sorry also for those who are reading a fairy destiny I'm sorry but I won't be posting new chapters until this story and naruto back in time got up into chapter 7 and for the poll who mirajane should be paired with will close on Wednesday or till I get one more vote since it's a tie and also i'll e posting new story soon called sir aaron legacy I'll post it when naruto back in time gets to chapter 5 so mercado15 out.**


	4. natsu dark powers part 2

**AN: this chapter is little bit long then the last one I hope you like it. Also I post the new chapter naruto back in time so check that out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 4: natsu dark powers part 2**

Last time on natsu dark side

_Erza look at the card and saw letters on them she read the letters on saw the word death. Erza look at the dealer with a surprise look "let's bet with our lives." The dealer said "erza-nee." _

"Sho." Erza said in surprise tone. "It's been a while nee-san." The now reveled sho said erza said nothing as she stares at him. "Huh?!" Lucy looks at erza then at sho "Huh?!" "You…You were safe?" erza said "safe?" Sho questioned "Ah…no…I just meant…" erza said

With grey and juvia

"Where is erza?" the man said. "What?" grey was confused this man "Where is she?" the asked again "who the hell are you?" grey asked as juvia came out nowhere in a body of water.  
"Juvia won't let you lay finger on grey. Juvia will be your opponent." Juvia said "juvia." Grey said as he stares at juvia "go and find Miss Erza she is in danger." Juvia said "  
Hm you're already found her?" the man asked to no one practically "Oh? Is that so…then…mind if I tidy things up on my end?" the man said as everything turn dark. "Understood…" the man said again "HUH" juvia exclaimed "WH…what's going on?!"Grey said lineage of dark magic instant darkness" the man said.

With natsu and happy

"Natsu where are you?!" happy yelled trying to find natsu. "Hohah here haffl!" natsu tried to say over here happy "Wha…Wha waff ffat?!" natsu yelled wha…what was that?! "Whaff ow!" natsu said what now "nighty, night boy" the square man said as he pulls the trigger and shot natsu in the mouth "Natsu!" happy yelled.

With erza and Lucy

"What the….?! Its pitch black!" Lucy yelled "what's going on?!" erza said as the light are starting to come back "The light's coming back." Erza said as she and Look were sho was and found him missing "sho?!" erza said  
"Over here nee-san" Sho said with cards are on the floor "Huh?!" Lucy said as looks at the cards. "There are people in the cards?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Do you think it's strange?" Sho asked "I learned how to use magic too." Sho said as cards flew around him. "Magic?!" erza said in surprise  
"Just…what do you…" erza try to finish as sho chuckled. "meow." Said a female voice. "AHHHH!" Lucy yelled as erza yelled "LUCY!" "What?! What is this thing?!" Lucy yelled "Meow super strong right?" said young women with a hair that looks like cat ears. "UGH." Lucy struggled with the rope tied to her.  
"Millianna?!" erza yelled in surprise "You can use magic too?!" erza asked. "Long time no see, erza." Millianna said as she waves to erza. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! LUCYS MY FRIEND!" Erza yelled

"Meow friend?" millianna asked as she put a finger on her chin. "Weren't we your friends? Nee-san." Sho said to erza. _"They were friends?"_ Lucy thought. "Ah yeah." Erza said as she looks at sho. "THAT IS, UNTIL YOU BETRAYED US OF COURSE!" sho yelled as erza looks away. "Don't ruffle her feathers too much sho…" said a man as blocks started to form in thin air "Dandy men know how to maintain their composure" the man continues "you turned out to be the quite looker…" said the block man as he appear next to Lucy scaring her.  
"TH…That voice...wally?" Erza asked "not that it would matter if you hadn't recognized me. Compared to mad dog Wally from the old days, I'm much more well-rounded now…" Wally said.  
"You…can use magic too…" Erza said "No need to be so awestruck." Said another male voice. "Once that guy gets his mitts on you, anyone would be able to use magic… right erza?" the man asked  
"Simon?" erza said as she looks at him. "UGH!" Lucy yelled as she fell on the floor. "Erza who are these guys?!" Lucy asked as she struggles. "Why's he calling you nee-san?" Lucy yelled as she continues to struggle "He's not really my brother, they're my former friends." Erza said.  
"Friends but I thought you'd been at fairy tail since you were a little kid!" Lucy yelled. "This was before that…" erza said. "What's the old gang doing here?" erza asked "Let Lucy go" she said  
"We came to bring you back." Wally said. "Meow" millianna purred. "Let's go back, nee-san." Sho said as he smiled at her. "If you insist on being pigheaded about it…" Wally said as he points his gun on top of Lucy head."S-STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP!" erza yelled as Wally hand disappear and right behind her back.  
He shot erza knocking her out. "ERZA!" Lucy yelled as Simon catches her. "It's just my sleep bullet." Wally said "mark acquired let us fall back." Simon said.  
"HEY WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ERZA! GIVE HER BACK!" Lucy yelled. "meow." Millianna purred again as she tightens the rope "GYAAAA!" Lucy yelled "another five minutes and you'll be cat food…" millianna said with an evil look. "Oh millianna that reminds me I got you a present." Wally said as he show her happy.  
"MEOW! KITTY KITTY!" millianna yelled "Can I really keep him?!" millianna asked Wally. "Nee-san you're finally coming back." Sho with a smile. "I bet jellal will be smiling ear to ear." Sho said as they left the casino and went to the tower of heaven.

Inside natsu mind

"Where I'm I?" natsu asked as he looks around "This place feels dark in fact everything feels dark." Natsu as he got up. "I see you're awake natsu dragneel." Said a dark mysterious voice. "Who's there!" natsu yelled as he see someone who looks like him.  
"Me well let's just say that I'm the power that dwelled inside you." The natsu look-like said with an evil grin. "But don't worry I'll stay here longer, until I take over your body." He said with an evil laugh. "What do you mean take over my body and what power do I have?" natsu asked.  
"You're pathetic." He said "you don't know huh? Fine you're power is ancient magic that disappear called the **BLACK FLAMES." **he said as he created a fireball made of black fire. "Anyway called blaze since you probably going to say something stupid." Blaze said as he looks at natsu. "HEY I RESENT THAT!" Natsu yelled. "Whatever you should go now you're girlfriend has been capture by the enemy." Blaze said as he left.

The casino

"Huh what the?" as he woke up _"Was it all a dream."_ Natsu thought as he looked around and saw no one inside the casino. "Where did everyone go?" natsu asked as he went search for his friends. "HELP!" yelled a female voice that sounds like Lucy he ran to where Lucy is and found her tied up.

Short time skips 3 minutes later

"Thanks natsu but I thought you were dead." Lucy said as she smiles at natsu. "You're welcome Lucy, so where's erza?" natsu asked as he looks around to search for his scarlet haired beauty. "They took her and happy to a tower called the tower of heaven." Lucy said as she starts to cry. "What?" was surprise they took erza  
_"So it wasn't a dream he said they took erza." _Natsu thought. "I see." As natsu walked away. "Wait where are you going? Aren't we going to help erza and happy?" Lucy said as she follows him.  
"Yea but we need to get grey." Natsu said as he continues to walk to where grey was then it hit him. "Did you say they took happy too? Dammit lets go get grey and save erza and happy." Natsu said as he ran to where grey is as Lucy followed. They found grey and one of the elements 4 juvia lockser. After that they went to tower of heaven.

At the tower of heaven

"jellal." Said a man with long black hair. "We've receive word that erza has been successfully captured, they are on their way back, but at this point, why take effort to catch that traitor?" said the man. "with your powers, getting rid of her should be a piece of cake." The man explained. "Ho-ho ha-ha we can't have that." Jellal said as he laughed. "This world would become boring." He said. "Huh?" "But now that the tower of heaven is complete and to let live her live would cause a lot of trouble." Jellal said with a evil smile. "The time has come, become my perfect sacrifice Erza scarlet." Jellal said with a evil smile.

With erza

"Ungh." Erza groan as she woke up. "Where is this?" Erza asked "We're on a ship nee-san." Sho said as he came down the stairs. "Sho." Erza said as she looks at him. "A ship?" she asked. "That's right, a ship headed for the tower of heave." Sho said "Really? Is that right." Erza said with a sad smile.  
"Can you release me? I won't fight anymore." erza said. "No can do nee-san you are a traitor." "It's no use. Millianna ropes have power to seal magic, not even you can free yourself, nee-san." Sho said as he looks at erza.  
"I understand…at least let me put on the armor,  
I'm afraid to go back to that tower." Erza said as she started to cry. "If I don't put the armor on, I'll never feel secure." Erza states as more tears are coming out.  
"Those clothes suit you too, nee-san." Sho said with sad smile as he hugs her "sho." She said. "I didn't want to do this to you." He stated as he starts to cry. "I wanted to see you so bad, really." Sho said as more tears came out. "Nee-san why did you…betray us." Sho said. "WHY DID YOU BETRAYED JELLAL!" Sho screamed. _"Jellal."_ Erza thought as she looks up

Flashback

"_Nee-san over here!" young sho said "Hurry!" he yelled "Sho don't talk so loud!" young Wally yelled "wally is the loud one meow!" young millianna exclaimed "ho ho sorry millianna." Young Wally apologies to young millianna. "Erza hurry up or we'll be found by those guys." Young Simon said. "Um…Um." Young erza was shaking. "If they find us…I, I know how they'll treat kids who get found." Young erza said. "It's okay don't be afraid." Said a boy. "jellal." Erza said as she looks at him. "We almost have our freedom and future and dreams let's go erza." He said with a smile._

Flashback end

Magic council meeting hall, ERA

"You mean to tell me remnants of the R-system still remain?! That's impossible!" a council member yelled. "8 years ago a cult that worshiped black magic, invested a large sum of money to initiate the building of the R-system."  
Another council member said. "Those seven towers? The council put a halt to their construction. There shouldn't even be any traces of them." Said a different council.  
"There was an 8th tower. It's off the coast of kaelum." An old female council said.  
"Don't tell me it hasn't been completed yet?" an old man council member said. "Unfortunately, when it comes to a sense of humor our recon team is severely lacking." The old woman said  
"so it has been completed." A young woman said. "Why world the R-system shows up now." Said a small council member. "The tower of heaven said a council member.  
"Yes, that was its other name." "ENOUGH SIEG! IT DOSEN'T MATTER WHAT WE CALL IT!" yelled a council member.  
"THE R-SYSTEM IS TABOO MAGIC, IT PLACES A GRIEVOUS TOLLON ANYONE SUBJECTED TO IT! IT CREATES HAVOC!" yelled the old council member.  
"WE HAVE TO MOBILIZE THE ARMY IMMEDIATELY!" yelled a council member. "WE NEED TO SUPPRESS THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Yelled another council member.  
"But we know nothing about our opponent." said a council member. "Know nothing about our opponent." Said a council member. "Know nothing? But it was just stated that-" The council member with the wizard hat was cut off from another council member that wears a hood.  
"It appears as through the forces currently occupying the R-system have no relation to the cult mentioned earlier." "What?!" the wizard hat council member yelled. "It is currently under the supervision of a jellal, a man shrouded in mystery." Cloak council member said. "Jellal?!" yelled the old man council member.  
"I do not know of anyone who goes by that name." the old women council member said. "Other than his, all background information regarding his identity is unknown." The cloak council member said.

**AN: this chapter is done the next will come out tomorrow with naruto back in time chapter 3 and probably 4. Now for the winner of the poll is **"DRUM ROLL PLEASE"** Laxus I'll probably pair Freed with Lisanna. So review of you want Mercado15 out. **


	5. Natsu dark powers part final

**AN: well here is another chapter of natsu dark side I hope you like. Well in this chapter I'm going to skip it to the part after they fight Trinity Raven and head to part were Simon and Natsu going to the throne room.**

After the gang arrived at the tower they counter by the guards which they defeat and stairs appeared as they enter inside the tower they met Erza who told them to leave but Natsu was not about to leave without Erza or Happy and ran off looking for Happy. Erza and friends ran into her old friends, Sho and Simon, while Natsu went to find Happy. Natsu found Happy and got his head stuck inside a cat costume of a head.

Wally and Millianna found natsu, Wally was going to shoot Natsu but Millianna thought it was cat and stop Wally, then Jellal announced that this going to be a game and Natsu left to fight the enemies. With Erza and friends went separately, Simon left on his own but soon met Natsu and the owl looking human named Fukuro. Natsu and Simon fought Fukuro until Natsu was swallowed by Fukuro. Grey came along and beat Fukuro and save Natsu. Simon carried Natsu and took him too Erza and told happy to take Grey out of the tower.

Erza and Sho encounter Ikaruga, but Sho put Erza into his card protecting her and fought Ikaruga until Erza sliced there the card and fought Ikaruga herself and won. She told Sho to tell others to get out of the tower as she went to the throne room knowing Jellal was there. Lucy and Juvia were team together and fought Vidaldus Taka who possess Juvia until Lucy helped her and defeated Taka. Juvia was knock out and Lucy was still awake but pretended to be knock out when Wally and Millianna came and went outside of the Tower of heaven while Natsu and Simon went to find Erza.

With Natsu and Simon

"So who are you again?" Natsu asked as he and Simon walked in a hall. "My name is Simon, one of Erza old friends-UGH!" Simon grunted as he grabs his head. "Hey are you hurt or something?!" Natsu asked as he looks at Simon. "I just received a transmission from Wally and Millianna they found Lucy and Juvia collapsed on the ground along with one of the Trinity Raven and according to a transmission from Sho, That's all three of the Trinity Raven are defeated." Simon said as Natsu yelled "I DIDN'T DO ANYTNING!"

"The only enemy left is Jellal himself and Erza of heading for him as we speak." Simon said as Natsu look surprise. "The two of them have Shared a bond of resentment for eight years now, it may well be that their clash is a fated inevitability." Simon said as Natsu went silent. "However Jellal is simply too powerful… please, you must save Erza." Simon said as looks at him as Natsu says "I don't wanna." As Simon Jaws drop of what Natsu said.

With Jellal

Jellal grabs a knight chess piece and knocks over a pink hair chess piece. "Dear me … it seems the game is over already." Jellal said as Erza walk in. "Is it really so entertaining, playing games with people lives?" Erza asked Jellal. "Oh, but of course. Life and death are the very basis of all things; they intensify every emotion or to put it a rather different way, there is nothing quite so dull as "life"." Jellal explained. "It has been a while Erza." Jellal said as he looks at Erza.

"Jellal." Was all Erza said. "You could have simply fled this place at any time. Why did you choose to do so?" Jellal asked as he faces Erza. "I stayed to free all my former friends." Erza said as she looks at Jellal. "Not that I care. I no longer have any use for them. Not with the tower of heaven complete." Jellal said in a bored voice. "Even if it were to be destroyed only ten minutes from now?" Erza question Jellal.

"You mean the **ETHERION **Hehehe." Jellal chuckled. "You seem unconcerned… so you really were bluffing." Erza said she grips her katana. "Oh, no…the **ETHERION **will fall." Jellal said as he put his hood down. "THAT IS WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR! TEN MINUTES IF I CAN SIMPLY KEEP YOU HERE FOR THAT LONG…I WILL BE ABLE TO BRING AN END TO ALL THIS." Erza yelled as she raises her katana. "OH, NO...YOU GOING TO DIE SACRIFICED TO ZEREF. THAT MUCH IS PURE FACT. IT IS YOUR DEATINY!" Jellal yelled with a crazy laugh.

With Natsu and Simon

"Why, you…refuse …to save Erza…to save your own friend…?!" Simon asked. "He's Erza's enemy, so I say Erza should defeat him. This isn't something I should go barging in on." Natsu said. "ERZA HAS NO HOPE OF DEFEATING JELLAL!" Simon yelled at Natsu. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER LIKE THAT, YOU CREEP!" Natsu yelled. "NO! THIS IS NOT A SIMPLE MATTER OF STRENGTH, OR MAGICAL POWER!" Simon yelled back holding natsu scarf.

"Erza." He started "ERZA IS STILL HOPING THAT SHE CAN SAVE JELLAL SOMEHOW! SHE JUST DOESN'T HAVE IT IN HER TO ACTUALLY HATE JELLAL!" Simon yelled as Natsu was surprise what Simon said. "Jellal is cunn. ~" Natsu wasn't listening what he was saying he was thinking what he said earlier _"So Erza is still in love jellal was I just use or she only wants to be with until Jellal comes back to be with her." _Natsu thought. _"Hurts don't it." _Said a familiar voice._ "What?" _As Natsu look to see everywhere turn black and he couldn't see Simon.

In Natsu mind

"Wait a minute this place I been here before." Natsu said as he looks around and saw a figure coming to him. "Who are you?" Natsu asked as he looks at his counterpart. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me we did not too long ago." His counterpart said with a fake hurt expression. **(AN: If you don't know who this character remember the last chapter of Natsu dark side we he talks to a mysterious look-like)** "I remember ow your blaze." Natsu said. "So you do remember, anyways your close to unlocking the ancient magic **BLACK FLAMES** now about that girlfriend of yours." Blaze said with a wicked grin. "We should kill her for hurting us make the slut pay for she did to us." Blaze said as Natsu started forming fire around his hands. "Don't you dare call Erza a slut or I will make you pay." Natsu said as try punching Blaze as Blaze was dodging his punches. "Getting feisty huh anyway that guy is done talking I should take my leave now." Blaze said as he disappears.

Back in reality

"~to die, taking Jellal with her." Simon finish as he looks Natsu. "Simon lets go to Erza." Natsu said as he and Simon left to go find Erza. **(AN: same thing in the anime and manga so I'm skipping to the part after the ETHERION hits)**

With Erza and Jellal

"We're alive?" Erza asked. "Jellal?" Erza question as Jellal started to laugh like a maniac. "FINALLY…FINALLY THE TIME HAS COME!" Jellal yelled to the skies. "You…!" Erza was surprise to say anything more. "Hehehe…surprised are you erza? This the true form of the tower of heaven, a gigantic pillar of lacrima and through the power of the council's **ETHERION**…I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN GATHERING TWO BILLIONS, SEVEN HUNDRED MILLION IDEAS OF MAGICAL ENERGY! FINALLY, THE R-SYSTEM IS TRULY COMPLETE!" Jellal yelled as Erza was too stunned to say anything.

At the magic council headquarters

"WHAT…?!" yelled one of the magic councilmen after hearing the **ETHERION **was being absorbed into a giant lacrima. "SIEGRAIN! WHAT EXACTLY IS THE MEANING OF THIS…?" Yelled other councilmen as he turn to Siegrain who was starting to vanish. His eyes widened as Siegrain disappear "He's gone… Siegrain gone."

"Y…You tricked me...!" Erza said as she glares at Jellal. "Oh you were very cute, Erza." Said a familiar voice as Erza turns around and was surprised him. "WH-?!" Erza said. "Neither

With Erza and Jellal

I nor Jellal could provide the necessary power. It was a truly troubling situation; I had no choice but to deceive you." The person said. "SIEGRAIN?!" Erza yelled and was surprise to see Jellal twin brother. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Erza asked as she looks at Siegrain. "Think back to the first time we ever met, Erza. You and Makarov came to present me with a written apology, but you mistook me for Jellal and attack me at once. Well we do have the same face, so I can hardly blame you…I finally managed to calm you down by telling you that I was his twin brother, but I don't think you ever truly lost your hostility towards me." Siegrain said as got close to Erza and Jellal.

"AND WHY SHOULD I HAVE?! YOU'RE HIS ELDER BROTHER, AND YET YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO DO…!" Erza yell at Siegrain. "Yes… I made a mistake there. I should probably have said something like "I will Jellal and kill him without fail" back then, but my greatest miscalculation was meeting you at all, after I had finally managed to become a member of the council…" Siegrain said as walked next to Jellal. "Having to come up with an excuse on the spot isn't easy." Jellal said to his brother.

"I knew it the two of you were in on this together." Erza said. ""In on this together"? You're still not getting it, Erza." Siegrain said as he stood next Jellal. "The two of us are one ad the same." They both said. "We always were." Jellal said as he and Siegrain starting to fuse. "N-No YOU CAN'Y BE!" Erza yelled as she saw "Siegrain" disappear into Jellal. "A PSYCHIC PROJECTION?!" Erza yelled again. "Yes "Siegrain" is me plain and simple." Jellal said. "IMPOSSIBLE! B-BUT THEN, IT WAS YOU WHO JUST FIRED THE **ETHERION **UPON YOUR OWN BODY! YOU'RE TELLING

THAT'S WHY YOU WORMED YOUR WAY INTO THE COUNCIL?!" Erza yelled as Jellal chuckled. "I hope you enjoyed your fleeting freedom Erza. It was all part of my plan… a plan to resurrect zeref." Jellal said explaining his plan. "EXACTLY HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU INTEND TO DECEIVE, YOU SWINE?!" Erza asked/yelled at Jellal. "My power…My magic has returned." Jellal said as laugh evilly.

At the magic council building ERA

"We've been had…WE'VE BEEN HAD! DAMN IT!" A councilman yelled. "What's going on?!" another councilmen said. "THE BUILDING ITSELF IS AGING AT AN INCREDIBLE RATE?!" Yelled a different council man. "Is the lost magic, "**TIME ARK**"?!" Councilmen with a long white beard asked.

"WATCH OUT! IT'S COLLAPSING!" yelled old woman councilmen. "WE MUST R-UGHH…" The councilman was cut off by a rock hitting his head. Everyone in the room started running and panicking. "Ultear…" a councilman said as he looks at the women name Ultear. "It is all for master Siegrain no…for master Jellal that man's dream is now about to be fulfilled." Ultear said as she smiles at the councilmen.

With Erza and Jellal

"Where's all your bluster from before? Did you already use up all your power battling Ikaruga?" Jellal asked as Erza was push back by an invisible force. "JELLAL!" Erza yelled as she **RE-QUIPS **her sword for a larger one and went straight to slash Jellal. "Right now the council is completely paralyzed. I'll have to thank Ultear." Jellal said as he continues dodge Erza attacks. "She did well. If everyone in heaven is of one mind. I will no longer fear death." Jellal said as he continues dodge the attacks. "Really, I have to thank your stupidity as well." Jellal said.

"YOU'RE GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU, BY ALL THOSE HAVE MANIPULATED!" Erza yelled as she feels her arms being tighten. "What is this?" Erza asked as Jellal replied "A binding serpent spell. I sent it on you when you hugged me." As he watches Erza struggled. ""ERGH""AH!" I can't move! "AH!"" Erza said as she continues to struggle. "ERGH" she screamed as Jellal continues to watch.

"I already have the magic collected by the R-system. Now that I have the sacrifice zeref can be revived." Jellal said as lacrima appeared behind Erza. "I don't have any more time to play with you Erza. I will take the 2700 million idea of magic collected in these lacrima crystals and fuse it with your body. You will then be broken down and used to reconstitute Zeref's new body." Jellal explained. "AH…UWAHHH!" Erza yelled as she being pulled into the lacrima. "I love you, Erza." Jellal said. "BASTARD! BASTARD!" Erza yelled.

"OH EXALTED ZEREF! I AM HERE BEFORE YOU! OFFERING THIS WOMAN'S BODY AS YOUR SACRIFICE!" Jellal yelled hoping Zeref will come out. "JELAAAAALLLLLL!" Erza yelled as thought_ "Natsu where are you, I need you." _Until she felt someone grab her hand. "You're not going anywhere Erza." A familiar voice said as that person pulled Erza out of the lacrima. "Erza belongs to Fairy Tail. I won't hand her over to you!" The person said not letting go of Erza. "Natsu you came." Erza said as she smiles at him. "Let's go home." Erza said looks at her in the eyes and says "Sorry Erza." As he punches Erza in the gut as Erza screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. "Erza, she was crying and those tears aren't joy but tears of sadness." Natsu said as flames form around his arms.

"Interesting, then let me see the power of a dragon slayer." Jellal said as Natsu ran to him. Natsu punch Jellal but he dodge until Natsu kicks him in the face catching Jellal in surprise. Natsu then punch his gut, then his face. **"FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK! AND"** Natsu yelled as he hit Jellal with the attack and flips over and yelled **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" **as he Jellal. Natsu lands on his feet waiting for Jellal to appear. "Is that the limit of your ability?" Jellal asked as the smoke disappears. "To think before I destroyed you I had to want to see the destructive power of a **DRAGONSLAYER**, but this level of magic was really nothing special." Jellal said.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Natsu yelled as he went to attack Jellal again. "You had the nerve to interrupt my ceremony. I'm going to crush you with my heavenly magic." Jellal said as he started to glow. **"METEOR!" **Jellal as he jump behind Natsu with incredible speed punch Natsu in the back as Natsu screamed in pain. Then Jellal went in front of Natsu and knee him in the faceand then kick him sending him back. "BASTARD!" Natsu shouted. "Damn it, he's too fast! I can't rely on my eyes right now." Natsu said. "Smell, sound, touch." Natsu said as he close his eyes. "I got to predict his movements…and focus!" Natsu said as Jellal went for another attack.

"Focus." Natsu said as Jellal was coming close to him. "THERE!" Natsu yelled as swing his fist and miss. "He gotten faster?!" Natsu yelled. "I won't let any of your attacks touch me." Natsu shouted as Jellal kick him in his gut. "It's over. Time for you to have a glimpse, of real destructive power." Jellal said as seven magic seals appeared in the sky. **"GRAND CHARIOT!" **Jellal as the attack hit Natsu as he screamed in pain. Jellal landed safely and see's Natsu face in the ground. "This magic is comparable in power to an actual meteor. I'm impressed that you're still in one piece." Jellal said as he looks at Natsu. "On the other hand, it looks like I went too far.

Further damage to the R-system would be troublesome. The magic is already starting to leak out. We'll have to hurry." Jellal said as he looks at the damage then at Erza. "Right Erza?" Jellal question as he started to walk to Erza. He stops as Natsu throw a lacrima pebble at him. Natsu threw another pebble at Jellal "Heh, heh I hot you with my attack." Natsu as he tries to stand up. "This tower is made of crystal right? If it were damaged, it would lose its power huh?" Natsu asked as flames burst in his left hand

"Then that's too bad for you!" He said as he the lacrima. "Mage of fairy tail specialize in property damage!" Natsu said as he stands up. "I'm still in the mood for fighting. Never felt better in my life!" Natsu said as he looks at Jellal. "You little punk I'm going to finish you in an instant." Jellal said losing his patients. "You're going to regret getting up again I'll send you to hell." Jellal said to Natsu. "I've got confidence in my own stubbornness, come get me if you can." Natsu said challenging Jellal.

"UEYAAHH!" Jellal yelled as he shot spears of light to Natsu who dodge the attacks. "COME ON!" Natsu yelled as jellal shot more. "GEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the attacks hurts Natsu. Erza opens her eyes to see Natsu trying to hold off an attack. "DAAAHH!" Natsu yelled. "HA…HA…What's a matter? Are you holding back 'because you're afraid to damage your precious tower?" Natsu asked as he continues to pant.

"HA…HA…Your attack had no effect on me at all." Natsu said as Jellal was getting angrier by the minute. "Don't get cocky you little punk!" Jellal said as he charges another attack. "GUAH!" Natsu yelled in pain as hit the floor. "NATSU!" Erza yells as she her boyfriend hit the floor. **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME." **Natsu yelled as he created an explosion as Jellal eyes widened. "He's…the tower…" Erza said and was surprise what he did.

"My tower that I spent 8 years building you…" Jellal said as Natsu pants. _"Natsu you can barely even stand up." _Erza thought. "UNFORGIVABLE!" Jellal cross his arms as an invisible force went to both Natsu and Erza. "UWAH! /UGH!" Both Natsu and Erza yelled as they try to hold against the force. "What is magic? Feels so awful…" Natsu said. "The shadow's extending towards the light? This spell is…!" Erza said.

"FALL INTO THE ENDLESS DARKNESS! DRAGONSLAYER!" Jellal shouted blowing more force to Natsu. "ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!" Erza yelled as she went in front of Natsu. "ZEREF'S REVIAL REQUIRES A SACRIFICAL BODY RIHGHT?!" Erza shouted. "That's true the conditions roughly require the body of a mage on pair with one of the 1-10 wizards saints. But at this point, it makes no difference with or without you." Jellal said as Erza eyes widened. "The two of you, are going be smashed to bits!" Jellal said as the force circle around them.

"ERZA GET AWAY!" Natsu shouted as Erza smiles. "Don't you worry I'll protect." Erza said as Natsu yelled **"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC!" **Jellal yelled as bunch of meteor light appeared and went to hit Erza. "ERZA!" Natsu yelled but what Natsu saw was different instead of Erza getting hit It was Simon who took the. Everyone eyes widened when they saw Simon took the attack. "Simon." Erza said getting out of her shock state. "Er-" Simon started he begin to fall over. "-za." Simon finish as landed on the ground. "SIMON!" Erza yell.

"The little bug was still crawling around?" Jellal said not caring he killed one of his friends as Natsu stayed silent. "WHAT ARE TOU DOING HERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ESCAPE?!" Erza asked as she holds his body. "SIMON!" Erza screamed waiting for Simon to answer. "Oh good…I was wondering when I would…be some 'cough' help. 'cough'" Simon said as he coughs. "I GOT IT DON'T SPEAK ANYMORE!" Erza shouted as Simon continues to talk. "You…were always so gentle. So…gentle" as he see's young Erza smiling at him. "Simon." Erza said as she started to cry.

"I love you and Natsu please take care of Erza." Simon said as draws his last breath."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza screamed. "Pathetic! How utterly foolish!" Jellal laugh at Simon death. "Now that's called "dying in vain!" Simon!" Jellal continue to laugh. "THE SITUATION HASN'T CHANGED ONE BIT! NO ONE CAN LEAVE THIS TOWER ALIVE!" Jellal yelled. _"Simon dies for me and Erza and Jellal just laugh at his death isn't he his death." _Natsu thought as he dark color fire started to form. "JELLLLLLLLLALLLLLLLLLL" Natsu screamed.

In with Blaze in Natsu mind

"Well-well-well it seems it's my turn join the party." Blaze grin evilly as he started to fade.

Back with others at the tower of heaven

"N-Natsu w-what's h-happen-ning to y-you?" Erza stuttered as she notices Natsu flames a different. "Sorry but he's not around." "Natsu" said as he started to walk to Jellal. "Your attacks are useless even if your flames are a darker color." Jellal said as "Natsu" came closer. "Oh really then you don't mind if I do this." Natsu said as he appeared behind Jellal back and kicked him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Jellal screamed in pain.

**"DARK FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** "Natsu yelled as his right hand burst in to black flames and punch jellal in gut. "UGGGGGGGGGGAH!" Jellal screamed in pain as he got punch in the gut and flew into the air as "Natsu" appeared above. **"DARK FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK." **As "Natsu" attack him from above. "I'm not even finish yet." "Natsu" said as he rests his right hand on top of his left.

"Flames of destruction **APOCALYPSE BLAZING SPHERE**." "Natsu" said as the black flames form into a giant sphere fire as he blasted to Jellal. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jellal screamed and thought. _"How did he get this boost of power? I was the one who will win this fight not him."_ As the sphere exploded into smoke and Jellal was nowhere in sight. _"Natsu what happen to you."_ Erza thought and was terrified of what "Natsu" becomes.

With the others

Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Wally, Millianna, and Sho watch the explosion happen and trying to signal Simon. "No use he won't answer." Sho said. "Never mind that look what happen." Lucy said as she the explosion. "No doubt those are Natsu flames." Happy said worrying about his friend. "If he could create flames, the I'm sorry for the sucker who faces him." Wally said not taking is eyes of the smoke that still linger.

With "Natsu" and Erza

"Now where is Jellal I know he should still be here?" "Natsu" said as he found Jellal under a rubble lacrima. "They you are." He said as got close to him. "Natsu please stop this isn't you." Erza said as she hugs "Natsu" from behind. "Like I said this isn't Natsu I'm his dark counterpart Blaze." As he continues to walk to Jellal with Erza still hugging him. "Please fight it Natsu control yourself I don't care what you do JUST COME BACK TO ME!" Erza screamed as she started cry but this both her eyes has tears instead of one. "Natsu" froze of what she said.

In Natsu mind Natsu pov

Where I'm I in fact who I'm. All I remember was seeing darkness. "JUST COME BACK TO ME!" I heard someone yell but who was that person, my memory is fainted but I could remember her hair. Her hair is a scarlet. Wait scarlet Er-za Scarlet was her name. My memory is coming, I remember meeting Igneel, joining Fairy Tail, meeting Lucy, stopping Eisenwald and Lullaby, going to Galuna island to stop the curse, fighting Phantom lord and Gajeel, and I'm here in the Tower of heaven saving Erza. ERZA! Oh no I hope she okay. I got to break free.

With Erza and "Natsu" end pov

"Mm it seems he break the restraint well I'll be back again one day." "Natsu" As the flames on his hands turn back to its original color. "Erza I'm sorry." Natsu said in his voice. "No Natsu it's okay as long if you're here." Erza said as the tower started to shake. "We should go now Erza." Natsu said as he carries Erza as Erza wraps her arms around his neck.

"Erza when we get out let's have picnic just me and you." Natsu said as he smiles at Erza. "I love to go on picnic…" Erza smiles back at him until it disappear. "But I can't take the tower is going to be destroyed and the only way is to fuse with **ETHERION** to save you guys." Erza said as Natsu frowns. "Erza I'm sorry." Natsu said as Erza looks at him with a confuse look. "What do y-" Erza didn't continue as Natsu kisses her. She kisses back until she felt a sharp pain in stomach. "UGHHHH!" Erza screamed in pain as she got knocked out.

"Sorry Erza but I don't want you to die." Natsu said as he lays Erza down. "So all I have to do is fuse with the lacrima seems easy enough." Natsu said as he touches the lacrima. "NGH! Good it looks like the lacrima doesn't reject my body." Natsu said as half of his body is inside the lacrima. Natsu hears Erza groans as she wakes up to see half of Natsu body in the lacrima crystal.

"N-Natsu what a-are you doing." Erza stuttered a little. "You said the only way to stop the **ETHERION** is to fuse with it. So I'm doing it so you could live on with your life." Natsu gave sad smile to Erza. "YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DO THAT YOU'LL…!" Erza stops as Natsu screams and more of his body is in the lacrima. "NATSU!" Erza yelled as she starts to run to Natsu. "Sorry Erza looks like I couldn't stay to live."

Natsu said as only his and right are left. "STOP THIS! STOP IT NATSU!" Erza screamed more as she made it to Natsu. Natsu cupped her chin and pulls her into their "final" kiss. Natsu broke the kiss and looks at Erza in the eyes. "I cannot live without Fairy tail, I can't even imagine a world without my friends or you. That's how much all of you mean to me…." Natsu pauses and looks at Erza. "I love you Erza Scarlet." Natsu said as his whole body enters in the lacrima crystals. "NATSSSSSSSSUUUU!" Erza screamed as Natsu body disappears deep into the lacrima. "Why everybody I love keeps dying!" Erza cried. "Natsu if you could hear me I love you too!" Erza shouted at the lacrima crystal.

Somewhere Natsu pov

"I remember this place." I said as I landed in a clearing of a house I live before I met Igneel. "That's after the incident I decided I will forget my parents face maybe I could see them again before the incident happen." I said as I ran to the house when I heard a familiar. "Natsu when and don't my followers get you." No I remember the incidents again please forget. "Okay dad." A voice that sounded like a younger version of me. I remember now my father gave me a magic orb all it did was shine light around me and did nothing.

When I close my eyes and open them I felt like I was floating. "Were I'm I? Inside the lacrima crystal no this different warmer I see." I said as I saw my surroundings change. I look down and saw a statue of me and the words here lies Natsu Dragneel. "So I'm actually dead." I look down and saw Makarov talking. "Natsu Dragneel love by everyone in the guild ad would protect anyone and everyone in the guild loves him back.

He had a brave heart. He what's make the guild live today. I LOVE HIM AS MY OW SON.*sniff* *sniff*" Makarov shouted as everyone started to cry. I saw Grey comforting Lucy; I saw team shadow gear hugging each other, I saw happy, Mirajane, and Elfman hugging ad crying. I also saw Cana and Gildarts drinking which makes wonder about those 2. I also saw Erza being comfort by Makarov.

Then I saw the magic council came. "We sent Natsu Dragneel a letter to become one of the ten wizard saint he accepted before the he left on the vacation but the way things turn out I will here y appoint Natsu Dragneel an horary member." He said as everything turn back to it was earlier. "I made them all cry…I made Erza cry." I said as I now

start to cry. "NO I REFUSE TO DIE!" I yelled as my body starts to break down. "I guess my time is up" I said as I close my eyes. "No it's not." I heard someone said before getting knocked out.

On a beach still Natsu pov

"Huh!" I looked around and saw I was on a beach. "NATSU!" I heard someone yelled my name. I stand until I was tackle by a scarlet haired girl. "Erza." I said as she looks at me. "Please don't do that again I'll be devastated if you left" As she cried on my chest. "NATSU! ERZA!" Me and Erza head I friends calling us. **(AN: same thing in the anime and manga so I'm going to end it here)**

**An: well this chapter was long I hope you like it and sorry for a lot of an notes but I want to get this story since I start school tomorrow. Anyway Next is Natsu and Erza picnic date. Review if you want. Mercad15 out. **


	6. A night to remember

**AN: well here is another chapter of natsu dark side I hope you like. Well in this chapter Natsu and Erza will have their picnic date and there will be lemon in this chapter and it's my first one so this chapter might be short so I hope you like.**

At the Fairy Tail guild hall

After the gang arrives from the tower of heaven they saw the guild completely repair and met Juvia Lockser again who joined the guild and Gajeel Redfox who also joined the guild. After everything happen the 4 need a break. As Natsu was walking with Erza alone he thought about what he said to Erza about the picnic. "Hey Erza." Natsu started catching her attention. "Yes Natsu." Erza smile at Natsu and Holding his hand. "Remember I told me and you should go on a picnic." He said as Erza shook her head. "Well let's go on one tomorrow." Natsu said as her eyes lit up. "Yes I love to go on a picnic tomorrow." Erza said as she started to run at her home.

The next day

"Let's see two sandwiches with extra ham and cheese, 2 apples, Grapes, and Whine with two glasses also the blankets and the basket." Natsu said as he checks to see if he has all the things for the picnic. After he done checking he went to Erza home at Fairy hills. After he got permission from Laki he went to knock on her door as Erza open the doors. Natsu jaw drops to the floor as he saw what Erza is wearing. **(AN: See wearing the white dress she wore in the tower of heaven. It's where she enters inside the lacrima.)**

"Wow Erza you look really beautiful." Natsu said as he picks his jaw up. Erza blushed and replied a thank you to Natsu as they both left to Magnolia Park. As they arrive there they set up there picnic. They ate there sandwiches, apples and grapes. Now both of them are drinking the wine Natsu brought and are laughing at the adventures they had.

"Remember the one time when Elfman lost the bet with Cana and has to dye his hair as the same color of the rainbow." Erza said as she started to laugh. "Oh yea after he dye his hair he said a real man will have his hair a rainbow color and was giving homosexual the wrong vibe." Natsu laugh when he remember a man ask Elfman on a date.

"Yep that was really funny." Erza said as she stops laughing and looks up at the stars. "Hey Natsu don't you ever wish to have a son or daughter one day." Erza said while blushing hoping Natsu will get what she means. "Yea it will be fun to raise a kid one day." Natsu said as looks at Erza. "Erza why so out of the blue to ask a question like that anyway? Are you pregnant because I don't remember doing it?" Natsu ask as his heart started to beat faster.

"What no it's just, well since we both don't remember are parents I was wondering will we abandon are child like they abandon us." Erza said as she looks down. Natsu snap of what Erza said. "ERZA SCARLET DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted as Erza looks at him surprise. "If I do get you pregnant then will love him or her very much." Natsu said as Erza started cry tears of joy. "Oh Natsu!" Erza yell as she kisses him and whispers in his ear "I want you Natsu now." As Natsu carries her to his home.

Natsu house

Natsu opens the door and took Erza into his room. He was lucky Happy was not here to ruin their fun.

Both Natsu and Erza took their clothes off and went to bed. Natsu rolled on top of Erza and stated kissing her as she moans in her mouth. The two continues kissing for 2 minutes and stops to catch their breath. Natsu nibble Erza ear lobe and starts to kiss her neck. Erza moans but screech in pain when Natsu bit her neck. "Natsu not so rough it's my first time." Erza said as

Natsu replies sure. Natsu continues kissing her neck then shoulder blades and top of her breast. "You have big breast Erza." Natsu said as he cups both her orbs. "Mmmm" Erza moan feeling her breast being grope. Natsu went to the right nipple and sucks on it while groping the other one. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Erza yell feeling her breast being sucked on.

Natsu suck the other giving it attention to. "NATSU PLEASE I WANT YOU IN SIDE ME NOW!" Erza screams as Natsu enters the tip of his cock into Erza. "Erza are you sure you want this it's going to hurt." Natsu said as Erza yelled yes. Natsu enters half his length and thrusted in and out of Erza wet hole breaking her hymen. Erza felt pain but then pleasure overcome her and was now moaning loudly. "Man Erza*pants* your so*pants* tight." Natsu said as he pants between words.

"AH, AH, YESSSS HARDER FASTER PLEASE NATSU DO ME HARDER!" Erza yell as Natsu went harder. "YES, YES, YES." Erza yells feeling her inner walls getting tighter. "ERZA I GOING TO CUM!" Natsu warns Erza. "PLEASE NATSU CUM INSIDE!" Erza shout as they both cum. Natsu fell over and landed on top of Erza kissing her. "You know*pants*since I cum inside*you. You will probably*pants*get pregnant." Natsu as Erza replies. "Then I will*pants*have a baby with you." Erza said she drifts into sleep. Natsu got his penis out of Erza and fell asleep next her.

**AN: well this chapter is done. I hope you like the lemon remember it's my first time. Anyways review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	7. The surprise

**AN: well here is chapter 7 and I won't start on the fighting festival until the next chapter. In this chapter Erza is feeling sick and ask Mirajane for help. This chapter is short. I hope you like now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail **

Natsu house Erza pov

"Ugh." I groan as I got up. "Natsu?" I look around to see Natsu was not around. "Maybe he went to the gu-ugh." I ran to the bathroom and vomit on the toilet. "Mm maybe it's morning sickness." I was about to stand up until I vomit again. "Did Natsu put food poisoning on our picnic?" Then I remember last night and blush. I shook my head as I **RE-QUIP **and left to the guild hall.

At Fairy Tail guild hall

I got to the guild hall and sat down waiting for Mira to come. "Hey Erza how are you doing?" I heard Mira said. "In fact not so fine." I said as Mira gave a frown. "What's wrong did something happen to you and Natsu?" Mira asked as I shook my head

"No everything is fine it's just…well…it's embarrassing to say, but let's just say me and Natsu did something's last night." I blush and I saw Mira blush knowing what I meant. "Well what's wrong?" She asked still blushing. "After that I woke up and he was not in bed." I said as Mira gave an O expression. "Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Happy left on a mission if you wondering where he went." Mira said finally getting rid of her blush. "Why didn't they take me with them, I am part of the team." I said as she gave me a weird look.

"Um Erza are you crying because they left you." She said as I touch my cheek to feel tears on them. "Mira is something wrong with me?" I asked hoping nothing wrong with me. "Um Erza you said that you and Natsu did it right…" Mira said as I nodded. "Do you about the birds and the bees." Mira said as I nodded.

"I still don't know-." Then it hit me. She said the birds and the bees with involve sex and when the man and women does it that means. "Mira are you saying I'm Pr-Pr-pregnant." I stuttered as I look down on my stomach. "No but you could be." Mira smile as she grabs Erza hands at took out of the guild. "Where are we going." I ask her hoping she would not answer the hospital. "Magnolia hospital." She said as I sigh.

Magnolia hospital

"So you saying the last time you and your spouse had sex was last night." Said a female doctor as she ask me question about the activities I did. "Yes." I answer trying to keep a calm face. Well come by tomorrow to get the test results." The doctor said as she exits the room. "I hope I am pregnant I always wanted to have children." I said as Mira squeal.

The next day at Magnolia hospital

"It's okay Erza don't be nervous." Mira said. We got to Magnolia hospital and waited for the pregnancy test. The door opens to reveal the doctor from yesterday. "Well Erza Scarlet I got good news for you." The doctor said as she hands me bunch of papers. "Looks like you're going to be a mother." The doctor said. I was surprise but cry tears of joy. "I can't believe I'm pregnant." I said.

"Now Ms. Scarlet since you're a mage you shouldn't use magic or it will put the baby's in danger." The doctor said. "Okay I won't use magic I don't want my baby's… wait a minute did you said baby's?" I asked as the doctor nodded her head. "Congratulations Erza." Mirajane said as she smiles at me. "Th-Th-Thanks." Twins I can't believe I'm having twins.

Fairy hills Erza dorm Normal pov

"So Erza when are you going to tell Natsu about your pregnancy." Mirajane said as Erza thinks when to tell him. "I'll drops hints and let him figure it out." Erza smiles thinking about the dragonslayer reaction. "Well it's getting late and remember no using **RE-QUIP **magic." Mira said as she left. "That's right I need to dress manually now." Erza said as she got ready for bed. _"I can't wait for Natsu reaction about me being pregnant."_ Erza thought as she drifted into sleep.

**AN: well this chapter is finish and surprise about Erza being pregnant. I started school today so I am probably going to take long to update chapters. Review if you want. Mercado15 out. **


	8. Fighting Festival part 1

**AN: here is chapter the start of the fighting festival arc. I hope you like this chapter also like I said in the last chapter school begin so I will probably take a long time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Somewhere in magnolia town with Mirajane and Makarov

Mirajane and Makarov are walking back to the guild after getting groceries. "The townsfolk are all in a festival mood!" Makarov exclaimed in a happy mood. "They are aren't they and everybody's busy with the preparation's for "Fantasia" well, we're going to make us the pride of the continent!

If only Laxus would join in, Huh?" Mirajane said as Makarov said "Don't talk to me about him." With a frown on his frown on his face. "Levy tells me he's back in town right now, you know." Mirajane said. "What?!" Makarov said in a surprise tone. "Is something wrong master?" Mirajane asked as the master of Fairy Tail looks down. "To think this would happen now of all times…." Makarov said as he started to remember about the old days.

FLASHBACK

"_GRAMPS! GRAMPS!_" _Shouted a little boy with short blond hair wearing a t-shirt with a lighting symbol in the front and shorts. "Gramps, aren't you gonna take part in fantasia?" The boy asked Makarov. "I promised the two of us would watch it together this year, didn't I?" Makarov said as the boy smile. _

_"Oh right…!" The boy said as started to run in front of the crowd. "Ahhh, I want to join Fairy Tail soon…!" The boy said as Makarov said. "Not yet, not yet." He smiles at the boy. _

_"I can't see~!" The boy said. There was crowd in front of him. "Rather…" Makarov said as the boy frown until Makarov grab him and put him on his shoulders and did his __**TITAN MAGIC**__. "Whoooa…" the boy said as he looks at the wizards. _

_"How's that, Laxus? Those are mages fairy." Makarov said. "WO~~W…!" Laxus said as his right up like a chrismates tree. "THIS IS AMAZING, GRAMPS!" Laxus exclaimed and SHOUTED "MY GRAMPS IS THE GREATEST MATSER EVER!"_

Flashback end

Makarov look down on the ground remembering that day. "When on earth did you end up the way are now…? Laxus…" Makarov said as Mirajane looks down. "Master I know what could cheer you up." Mirajane said as Makarov look up at Mirajane.

"What?" Makarov asked seeing Mirajane smile brightly. "Did you know Erza pregnant?" Mirajane said as Makarov looks surprise. "WHAT?!" He yelled still surprise. "Yep with twins too." Mirajane said still smiling. "Um Mira isn't too early to tell if it twins or not." Makarov said as Mirajane still continue to smile frightening him a little.

"Nope we want to magic Magnolia hospital instead of a regular, there they could tell having your having since they were train on the art **MEDICAL MAGIC**." Mirajane said as Makarov said "So is it Natsu's" Makarov said as familiar voice said behind "Are you implying that I'm a slut master." Makarov turns around to see Erza glaring at him.

"N-No Th-That's not w-what I'm s-s-saying." Makarov stuttered not want to anger her more. "Good that's what I want hear, so bye I'll be getting ready for the Miss Fairy Tail contest." Erza smiled as she left. "Mirajane remind me to never anger head again." Makarov said as Mirajane nodded her head.

With Natsu and the gang

"It's the festival! AYE!" Happy said being his usual self. "Hey do you know where Erza is I haven't seen since are date." Natsu said worrying about Erza. "I have no idea where she is." Happy said. "I heard Erza will participate in the Miss Fairy Tail contest." Gray piped in as he saw Natsu ran to where the contest is held. "Erza is going to participate?" Lucy asked hoping he's going to say no.

"Yeah she said she needs for something in near future." Gray saw Lucy ran off where Natsu ran. _"Well I guess it's me and Juvia."_ Gray blush of the thought of him and Juvia alone together. "Juvia won't lose to Lucy." Juvia said as a dark aura formed around her. "I'm guessing you're going to participate?" Grey asked disappointed he can't spend alone time with her.

Miss Fairy Tail contest arena

"PEOPLE OF MAGNOLIA TOWN AND PEOPLE FROM NEARBY TOWNS, NOW FOR WHAT YOU HAVE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FAIRY TAIL BEAUTIES WILL PERFORM ON THIS STAGE! **NOW LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!**" The man shouted as he spins around with sand around and shouted "THE ANNOUNCER WILL BE ME, THE SAND MAGICIAN MAX ALROSE." As he stop spinning around.

"That guy, for him to take this responsibility." Gray said while Natsu isn't paying attention. "MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO YOU OUR FIRST CONTESTANT! MISS CANA ALBERONA!" Max introduces Cana as the crowd cheer. Cana uses her cards to cover her body and change into a swim suit. "WOW SHE CHANGED INTO A SWIMSUIT!" Max shouted as all the guys are whistling at her. _"$500'000…NO, I GOT THE ALCOHOL FREE…" _Cana thought as the crowd cheer. "Swimsuit that's cheating!" Lucy said knowing she can't win.

"So you can also do it this way." Erza piped in scary Lucy. "Erza you scare me." Lucy said as Erza started to cry. "I'm sorry Lucy please forgives me." Erza put her hands on her face as more tears are coming out. "I'm okay…I forgive you." Lucy was confused of why Erza is crying. "Thank you." Erza smile making Lucy more confused.

"ARE SECOND CONTESTANT, THE NEW FAIRY TAIL MEMBER! MISS JUVIA LOCKSER" Max introduced Juvia as she turns into water on into a swimsuit. "WOW! HER PERFORMANCE GOES WELL WITH HER SWIMSUIT!" as Juvia thought _"Gray are you watching this?"_

"AND NOW HERE IS THE THIRD CONTESTANT! HER BEAUTY CAN MAKE ALL THE MEN ON EARTH DRUNK, MIRAJANE!" Max introduced Mirajane as she wave. "I am very skilled in transformation magic! Next I'll perform…my happy face." Mirajane said as her face transform into Happy face as the screamed in surprise.

"Now the face, Gajeel." Now her face became Gajeel face as Gajeel did a spit take. _"The champ just destroyed herself…"_ Lucy thought as she looks to see Erza changing instead of **RE-QUIPPING. **"Um...Erza don't you usually **RE-QUIP**." Lucy said as Erza said "I don't feel like **RE-QUIPPING **today." As she started to walk onto the stage. "NOW FOR OUR FOURTH CONTESTANT! THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL, ERZA SCARLET!" Max introduced Erza. Erza started posing for the crowd as the cheer and whistle while Natsu is being hold down by Gray and Elfman.

"HEHE…I won" Erza said as she left the stage. "ARE FIFTH CONTESTANT THE FAIRY, AND KNOWLEDGEABLE, LEVY MCGARDEN" Max introduced Levy as she started use her **SCRIPT MAGIC**. "SIXTH CONTESTANT, SEXY COWGIRL, BISCA MOULIN!" Max introduced Bisca as she shots targets.

"SEVENTH CONTESTANT! SUPER ROOKIE…" "It's my turn!" Lucy said. "GIVE IT UP FOR! LUCY H-" Max was interrupted by Lucy. "NO! DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" As the crowd was confused of her outburst. "HEHE…" "_If people my dad is rich, I won't be able to get the money." _Lucy thought and said "Well…I'll dance with my **CELESTIAL SPIRITS**." "Number eight." Lucy turns around to see another woman on the stage.

"Wait, I haven't even started yet…" the woman interrupted her "If you talk about Fairy, then it's me, if you talk about beauty, then it's, that's right it's all _**me**_." The woman said frightening Max. "The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen! It's boring, so we'll end the beauty contest here!" Evergreen said. "Evergreen?!" Gray exclaimed. "She came back?!" Elfman asked. "QUIT PLAYING AROUND! THIS BEAUTY CONTEST CONCERNS MY LIVING!" Lucy yelled as Gray shouted "LUCY! DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!"

"WHAT?!" Too late, Lucy looks into her eyes and was turn into stone. "THIS IS TERRIBLE EVERYBODY, RUN!" Max shouted as the crowd ran out of the guild. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING EVERGREEN? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN THE FESTIVAL?!" Makarov shouted as Evergreen replied "Doesn't a festival have a main show?" She pulls the curtains to reveal the other contestants turn into stone. "She turned those in the waiting room into stone?!" Max asked in shocked to see them turn into storm. "Sis." Elfman said with anger to see her sister in a stone state.

"YOU FOOL TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL!" Makarov yelled. "Erza…" Natsu whispered as lighting came shooting down and smoke appeared. The smoke clear to reveal a man with blond hair with headphones shocking Makarov. "Oi, Fairy Tail idoits…" The man pauses. The real festival begins now!" The continues as Evergreen and two more people appeared. "LAXUS!" Makarov shouted. "FRIEND AND BIXLOW!" Gray added as another Fairy Tail member shouted The Thunder God Tribe. "Why don't we play a game old geezer?" Laxus asked.

"Don't do something stupid we have to get ready for fantasia TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" Makarov yelled as Laxus chuckles and said "Fantasia is late at night if we hurry, people might get to see it." As he disappeared and reappeared next to Lucy. "STOP IT!" Makarov screamed. "I'll take these girls as hostages." Laxus said.

"I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules…like I said, this is the main show." Laxus said as Makarov said "There are things that can't be taken as a joke, Laxus!" Laxus chuckles again. "Of course I'm _**serious**_." He replied as Fried added in "It's just a game, to find out who…" Bixlow continues for him "Is the strongest here, in Fairy Tail." Bixlow laughed. "The rules are simple the last survivor wins! FAIRY TAIL FIGHT STARTS NOW!" Laxus yelled and heard a table being thrown. Everyone look to see Natsu has his fist in the air.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT? THIS IS WAY TOO EASY TO UNDERSTAND I'M PUM-" Natsu never finish as he blacked out. "Now that is taken care the I will take my leave." Laxus said as he disappears with the other Thunder God Tribe. "THOSE UNFORGIVABLE BASTARDS!" Elfman yelled as everyone ran outside to find the Thunder God Tribe. "GOD, I WILL…GOD, I WILL STOP THOSE BASTARDS!" Makarov shouted until he was hit by an invisible barrier.

"What are you doing old man?" Gray asked as Makarov shouted "WHAT IS THIS? I CAN'T MOVE FORWARD. THERE'S AN INVISIBLE WALL!" As he tries to push through. "What are you doing at such an important time?! There's no invisible wall!" Gray said putting his back into the guild. Gray then grabs Makarov head and pulls him but no budge. All of a sudden letters appeared between the entrances of the guild.

"This Fried's **RUNES**!" Makarov said reading the letters in the air. "**RUNES**?" Gray asked as Makarov explained. "Look that is says no male statues nor does person over the age of 80 get out!" Makarov said as Gray shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS UNREASONABLE RULE?!" Makarov said "It requires a lot of time to cast the spell. It's not appropriate in battle. However as a trap, it could have tremendous effect."

_ "The reason the old man can't get out is because of this lame magic?!"_Gray thought and said_ "_Can't you destroy it or something old man?" Makarov shook his head and told him"This **RUNES **is a rule, it's absolute! This restriction of "Age" and "Statue." That bastard Fried! When was he able to cast such a big spell?"

"They never intended to let the old man out from the start it's well thought out. If it comes down to this, leave them to me!" Gray said as he left the guild. "GRAY!" Makarov shouted. "I won't forgive him even if he's your grandson! I will kill him." Gray said as he disappears. _"Laxus what are you thinking? Even if he's an incurable idiot, his power is without a doubt overwhelming. Can someone defeat him," _Makarov thought as he looks at Erza.

"If it's Erza…but…with her current condition…" Makarov was interrupted by a huge guy who was hiding behind a pillar. "REEDUS!" Makarov yelled as Reedus replies "I-I'm sorry-I'm-scare-of-Laxus." Reedus stuttered. "Reedus! Do you know the Polyusica house in the north forest?" Makarov asked as Reedus nodded his head. Makarov explained to Reedus what he needs to do. Reedus left as Makarov looks at Natsu and thought _"Natsu you probably are only hope, why did you have to past out." _

**AN: part 1 of the fighting festival is done; I'll probably post part 2 on Tuesday. Anyway what happens to Natsu and what will the Fairy Tail mages do, we'll find out next time on the fighting festival part 2 Natsu BLACK FLAMES. Review if you want. Mercad15 out.**


	9. FF Part 2: Natsu BLACK FLAMES

**AN: here is chapter the start of the fighting festival arc. I hope you like this chapter also like I said in the last chapter school begin so I will probably take a long time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**CHAPTER 9: Fighting Festival part 2: Natsu BLACK FLAMES**

Natsu mind Natsu pov

"So is there a real reason you brought besides saying you want to talk." I asked Blaze who was laughing on the floor. "What I can't talk to my counterpart?" He asked as I just looked at him. "Okay I just want to tests you to see if you're worthy to use the ancient magic **BLACK FLAMES**." He said as black form around his arms. "Is that all, you should of say so in the first place." I said as I started to form my fire. "Cockiness won't get you anywhere **BLACK FLAMES: BLACK FIRE!**" He yelled as he swings his arms sending the attack at but I'm lucky I dodge it.

"HEY I WASN'T READY!" I shouted. "Inside a real battle the enemy won't let you get ready **BLACK FLAMES:** **DARK FLAMETHROWER!**" Black flames shout out of his mouth at a high speed. I dodge the attack but leg wasn't lucky since it got hit. "Damn it, it burns." I said as Blaze chuckled. "BLACK FLAMES will burn your skin instantly, but you're lucky for wearing pants." He said.

"Come bring out your BLACK FLAMES." He said. I could tell he is losing his temper. "I don't know how to summon BLACK FLAMES." I said as he disables his flames. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "You don't know how then I can't test you." He said as a light portal appeared next to me. "Come back when you could summon them." He said as disappears. "Weird…" I said as went inside the portal as everything turns into light.

The guild hall

"Ugh…." I groan. "Natsu you're awake." Master said. I got ad look around to see no is here. Where's everyone gramps." I said as he explained yo me the situation. "GO NATSU THE FESTIVAL STARTED CRUSH HIM!" Master shouted as ran to the exit of the guild, but I crashed into an invisible barrier. "What happen?" I said. I was still trying to get through the barrier. "Damn it I hate Frieds **RUNES." **I said.

"So Natsu are you over 80?" The master asked me as I shook my head no. "Look up there." Happy said as we look up. "It says Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack…" I said as more words appeared "Winner Alzack." The master finish for me. A couple of minutes later more appeared. "So Friend vs. Reedus." I said as more appeared. "Looks like Reedus lost." Happy said as me and the master got angry. "*sigh* what are we going to do? I still want to fight." I said as Happy and Makarov looked at me with a shocked expression.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT! REEDUS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BRINGING US THE MEDICINE TO TURN THE PETRIFIED PEOPLE BACK TO NORMAL." Happy screamed at me. "There's not much point since he's obviously just bluffing." I told him as I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Oh? You think I'm bluffing, do you Natsu?" It was Laxus projection. I smirk at him and said

"Of course you wouldn't hurt your _brother_ girlfriend would you?" I saw Laxus froze for a second until he replied "Sorry we aren't _brothers_ anymore remember I broke that bond remember." I sigh "What're you doing in here anyway, Natsu?" Laxus asked as I frown. "I can't leave the guild, apparently I'm over 80." I joked. "Your allies…no, usually just calls them "brats" don't you. Well, how does it feel, watching those brats of yours pound one another into the ground? Ahhh…with Natsu and Erza both out of the picture, I guess there's nobody out there with the to stand up to the Thunder God Tribe, so tell me old man do you surrender to me old man?" He asked while the master stayed silent.

"THERE'S STILL GRAY!" Happy piped into the conversation. "Happy even if Gray did beat all three of the Thunder God Tribe he won't have enough magic to beat Laxus." I told him as Laxus chuckled. "He's right you know, besides look at the **RUNES**." Laxus said pointing at the **RUNES. **We look behind to read Gray beaten by Bixlow. "Looks like the remaining combatants are 28 old man so are you going to surrender or not.

"WHAT ABOUT GAJEEL!" Happy shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry~~! It looks like he's not taking part." Laxus said as Makarov spoke for the first time in the conversation "All right. That's enough. I surrender, so please stop this Laxus." Master said shocking me and Happy. "Well, that's just no good…the great master of Fairy Tail, accepting his own pathetic defeat so easily? No, if you really want to resign…you do it after you hand over the title of master of Fairy Tail to me." Laxus said making the master mad. "Why, you…so that's what you were after…" Master said.

"There's just an hour and a half left until the woman crumble to dust. You better think this one over good~!" Laxus said as he disappears. "So what are you going to do gramps?" I asked as he sighs. "He is far too lacking in conviction and in heart…to take this seat from me." Master said. I look to see Erza statue.

"Like I said he's bluffing." I told as he got madder. "NATSU WHAT IF HE'S NOT BLUFFING HE COULD KILL ERZA AND-what's that noise." Master said as look at the bar. I and Happy look to see where the master is looking ad saw someone got up. "It's Gajeel who is eating the silverware." I said as I sweat drop."Gajeel will you fight for us?" Master asked him as he shrugs his shoulders. "What the heck I got bone to pick with that guy anyway…leaves it to me." He said as walk to the entrance of the guild until He was hit by the wall too. I laughed and said "Man Gajeel I didn't know you were over 80."

"DO I LOOK OVER 80?!" Gajeel shouted. "Hey guys look at the **RUNES** it's doing something." Happy said as we look at the RUNES. "So everyone in Fairy Tail is out, looks like the only one are me and Gajeel also the Thunder God Tribe." I said and sigh. "Looks I have no choice but to burn the stone off of Erza to free her." I said as I start forming fire in my hand and starting burning her. "DAMN IT NATSU IF YOU DO THAT YOU WILL KILL HER AND THE BABIES." I heard Master yelled.

"I'm not going to kill her or the babies-wait a minute did you said the babies." I said as I stop what I was doing ad look at him. I saw him clamped his mouth. "What n-no I mean I well by babies I mean her you know and their perfect you could burn them off." The master keeps ranting as I stare at him.

"Makarov tell me is Erza pregnant?" I asked looking down. "Yes." Makarov said. I felt something stirred inside me something hot and it's burning around my body. "Whoa check out salamanders flames their black." I heard Gajeel said. I look at my hand and saw my flames are black.

_"Just like what happen at the tower of heaven."_ I thought thinking of what Laxus and Makarov said. If Laxus wasn't bluffing then he could kill her and my children. _"Laxus was trying to kill Erza and my kids."_ I thought. Then heard Blaze _"Go and kill him I know you want to."_ I started walking to the **RUNES** and punch it trying to break it. "NATSU YOU CAN'T BREAK THE **RUNES** THERE INPOSSLE TO DESTROY." I heard Makarov said but just keep hitting the wall. I punch it one more time and the **RUNES** broke. "WHAT?!" I heard them screamed but I ignore them and ran off to find Laxus.

Normal pov

"_I can't believe Natsu actually broke through the __**RUNES**__, but those flames they aren't normal."_ Makarov thought looking to the direction Natsu ran off. "Gajeel go after him." Makarov said as Gajeel was long gone. "Master looks its Erza." Happy said as Makarov looks to see Erza turn back to normal. "I feel hot where's Natsu?" Erza asked glaring at Makarov. "Why are you glaring at me?" Makarov asked as Erza stood up.

"Because you told Natsu I was pregnant and I wanted to tell him." Erza said as she got closer to Makarov. After Erza was done beating Makarov, she was starting to exit out the guild until Makarov got a hold of her using his **TITAN MAGIC**. "Master please let me go." Erza said but Makarov shook his head. "No Erza your pregnant you can't fight." Makarov said. "I COULD STILL FIGHT!"She yelled but Makarov still didn't let her. "Erza I know you still fight but you will putting your babies in danger." Makarov said as Erza stayed silent.

"All we need to do is beat Evergreen then the rest of the lady's will go out to help." Makarov said as he put Erza down. "Master I don't want to be useless but I don't want babies to die because me." Erza as she was crying. "There, there everything is going to be alright." Makarov said comforting Erza. They look to see the **RUNES** back up again and said Evergreen loss winner is Gajeel.

"So that's where Gajeel went." Makarov said as he and Erza looks at the girl's statue form ad saw a light around them. The light disappears to reveal the girls turn back to normal. "Good all we need is to eat the rest of the Thunder God Tribe right Erza." Makarov said but didn't get a response. "Erza?" Makarov look behind him to see Erza and Happy disappears. "Uh-oh." Makarov said hoping Natsu won't come back to see both of them gone.

With Natsu

Natsu found Laxus inside the cathedral church. "So _brother_ do you want fight me now?" Natsu asked as Laxus laugh. "What was the score again _brother_ 100-4." Laxus said making Natsu irritated. They 2 stare down each other getting ready for the fight.

**An: well this chapter is finish. I'm sorry i didn't post it on Tuesday but i had a lot of homework and research to do. Also for those who read A fairy destiny i forgot to mention i'm in a recovery class to make up credits for classes i fail last school year and i need to do 5 hours of the program so i will probably take a long time to update. Anyway what is going to happen next and where did Erza and Happy ran of to well find out next time on Natsu dark side: Fighting festival finally Natsu vs. Laxus. **


	10. Fighting festival final: Natsu vs Laxus

**AN: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait but I need my other Fairy Tail NaMi story A Purpose to catch up I have the other chapter of this story typed but I will be posting them tomorrow ad day after that which will only be about 5 chapters and when the last chapter comes I will explain my update schedule, so I could tell you what days I'm going to update. In this chapter Natsu will face Laxus and talk to Erza about her pregnancy also I think I never mention this, but is going to be OC in this story, but I will not tell you which chapter she is going to be OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 10: Fighting festival final: Natsu vs. Laxus**

Natsu and Laxus are looking at each with fire in their eyes. Natsu ran after Laxus as a red and black magic circle appeared around his both his hands. "**BLACK FLAMES: FIRE COMBO FIST!" ** Natsu tries to punch Laxus who is barely dodging. Laxus jumps back and place one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open.

**"THUNDER BULLETS!" **Laxus yelled as he creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards at Natsu at a high speed. **"BLACK FLAMES: FIRE WALL!" **Natsu said as a wall of dark fire appears. The spheres made contact with the wall and explode. Laxus laughed but was soon stop when he saw Natsu emerged from the smoke that was created in the explosion.

**"BLACK FLAMES: DARK FLAMETHROWER!" **A stream of dark fire attack Laxus who screamed in pain. "Damn it; Natsu you are good but you can't defeat me, you see I place **THUNDER PALACE **around Magnolia so in 10 minutes this town will be long gone." Laxus said as Natsu smirk.

"You hear that Gajeel." Natsu said. Gajeel came out of his hiding place with a surprise look and Laxus also has surprise look too. "Quick goes tell the old man." Natsu order as Gajeel ran off while dodging Laxus lighting. "Damn it, but it won't matter since it has **ORGANIC LINK MAGIC** it will be useless." Laxus said.

"Whatever I'm still going to win **BLACK FLAMES: FLAME SPHERE!" **Natsu shouted forming a dark fire sphere around his palms and shot it to Laxus at a high speed. "AHHHHH!" Laxus screamed in pain. "That it's I going to go full power." Laxus said as lighting erupted around his body.

_"Shit I forgot he could use _**LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!**_**" **_Natsu thought. "HAHAHAHA…you can't defeat me now, **LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!" **Laxus shouted as lightning erupted from his mouth and to Natsu who failed to dodge the attack. "AHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice shouted. Natsu looks up to see a worry Erza and a tired Happy. Natsu smiles but remembers he fighting Laxus and Erza will be in danger. "Erza leave now!" Natsu order her but she shook her head.

"No not without you." Erza said with tears in her eyes. Out of nowhere Laxus appeared behind Erza and struck her head knocking her out. "ERZA!" Natsu screamed. Natsu looks at Happy who knows what to do, so Happy grabbed Erza and flew out. "You're not going anywhere." Laxus said shooting lighting at Happy, but Natsu blocked it using **BLACK FLAMES: FIRE WALL**.

"Laxus I thought you could change I thought we could be friends and brother but I was wrong, now this is where I defeat you; flames of destruction **APOCALYPSE BLAZING SPHERE!"** Natsu said shouted as his flames turn into a dark giant sphere of flames. Natsu threw the sphere to Laxus who failed to dodge the attack screamed in pain.

The smoke cleared to reveal a knocked out Laxus. Natsu walked over to Laxus and formed a sword of black flames. He kneel down to Laxus and put the tip to where his heart is. _"Good now impale the sword to his heart to kill him."_ Natsu heard Blaze said. Natsu was about to impale Laxus, but stop.

"I can't do it even if he made the Fairy Tail members fight against each other and hurt Erza I just can't do it; he's apart of Fairy Tail and he's my "brother"." Natsu said when he heard footsteps. Natsu turned around to see Levy with her eyes red and puffy. "Y-you're not g-going t-to kill Lax-nii are you Natsu-nii" Levy said stuttering a little. "Levy…" Natsu started remembering how Laxus and he found Levy in the forest.

Flash back

_Natsu and Laxus were walking into the forest of Magnolia to find something interesting to do. "So little bro do you like Lisanna?" Laxus ask Natsu who was eating an apple. "Of course I like her she my best friend." Natsu said taking a bite out of his apple. "No you idiot I meant like, like her." Laxus said as Natsu choked on the apple piece he bit. Natsu swallowed the piece and replied "What no, I probably like her like a little sister but not like that besides I like someone else." Natsu said thinking about a scarlet-haired girl. _

_"Is it Erza?" Laxus plainly said. "What no of course not she is a beast." Natsu protest as Laxus chuckled. Then they heard a little girl screamed. "Let's go." Laxus said as the two ran to the direction of the scream. The two found 3 guys with their pants down and a naked little girl with light blue-haired. _

_"We are going show you what we do to little girls that steal food from people." Guy number 1 said. "Yea we don't accept little thief's at our turf." Guy number 2 said. "We going to show you pain that you will never forget." Guy number 3 said as him and the other 2 got closer to the girl. _

_"N-n-no p-please l-l-eave m-me a-lone I- I'm s-s-sorry." The little girl stutters as the men was about to rape her when they heard Natsu. "Hey you bullies leave her alone!" Natsu yelled as the three turn around to see Natsu and Laxus. "And what you going to do about it you two are just a little kid." Guy number 2 said. Both Natsu and Laxus smirk as the two suck the air and yelled _

_**"**_**FIRE AND LIGHTING DRAGONS ROAR USION ATTACK!**_**"**__ They both yelled as the attack hit the three men whom went flying into the sky not before hearing their scream. Natsu and Laxus walked over to the little girl who was shaking._

_ "P-ple-eas-se d-don-n't c-com-me an-ny c-clo-oser t-to m-me j-just st-stayed aw-way I-I'm b-beg-g-g-ging y-you." The girl stutter again as Natsu took his sweater off and hand to the girl who took it with hesitation. _

_"Laxus took his jacket off and also gave it to the girl who also took it with hesitation. "If you want food then you should come with us." Laxus said as the girl looks away. "Hey don't be shy we will be there with you." Natsu said smile at the girl who went up to Natsu and hug him then hug Laxus. _

_"Th-Th-thank y-y-you m-my n-name is L-Lev-vy Mc-Mcgard-den." Levy stutters as Natsu grabs her hand. "Come we will take you too Fairy Tail, they will teach you a lot of stuff!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Levy and Laxus started to walk to the direction of town._

Flashback end

"I'm not going to kill him Levy." Natsu said picking up Laxus and putting him on his shoulders. "Now let's go back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as they went back to the guild hall.

The next day

Everyone started to get ready for the Fantasia parade, well almost everyone. "Old man you can't excommunicate Laxus out of the guild he's family he has to stay please old man let him stay!" Natsu yelled. He and Levy was trying to convince Makarov to let Laxus stay in the guild.

"Please master I know Lax-nii attack the guild but think about times he help me fit in." What Levy said was true. When she first came to the guild with Natsu and Laxus she was shy and wouldn't talk with anyone but Laxus help her overcome her shyness.

"Levy he made everyone in turn against each other I can't just ignore that." Makarov said as the door to his office open to reveal Laxus. "I heard everything behind the door; Natsu, Levy thanks for trying to defend me but he's I made everyone turn against each other I deserve to be expelled from Fairy Tail." Laxus said as he walks out of Makarov office. Makarov started to cry and Levy ran to Natsu crying on him. Natsu looks said that one of his left, but what is, is done.

The next day at Natsu and Happy house

Natsu was on the couch thinking of what happen the past 2 days. Then he heard a knock on the day.

_"Didn't I tell anyone to not bother me?" _Natsu thought as he walk to the door and open it to reveal Erza with a worry look. "Natsu what didn't you come to the guild I was worry." Erza said. Natsu grabbed her hand and took to the living where they sat down on the couch.

"I was think about Laxus being expelled, but I got past now I'm thinking about a new person coming to my life." Natsu said. Erza tilts her head in confusion wondering who this person. "Who?" Erza asked. Natsu touch Erza stomach and Erza finally realize who Natsu talking about.

"Erza you should have told me you were pregnant." Natsu said holding her hand. "I know I am very sorry I didn't tell, because I thought you wouldn't kids." Erza said, but felt Natsu lips press against. Natsu then let's go and smiles. "Erza I did tell if we ever have kids then I would care for them." Natsu said as he just thought about something.

"If we are having children then we need a house a big one and some toy for them to play and some cribs and also diapers…" Natsu continues ranting as Erza giggles. "Natsu please right now we need a house first and since you have enough money to buy a mansion, we could buy a big house." Erza said as Natsu smiles.

"I think I saw one that is for sale and it's close to Fairy Tail." Erza said. Natsu grabs Erza hands and ask "When are the twins coming?" Erza shook her head and replies "In 9 months." Natsu started sulk not wanting to wait 9 months.

In Natsu mind

Blaze is seen talking a dark figure. "So what do you want?" Blaze asked. "I want to know if he's ready." The figure said in a monotone voice.

"Yea he's ready and trust me, he will join are side and stayed at are side." Blaze said. "Is it that what you said about Zeref before he left to find inner peace?" the figure said as Blaze pouts

"Shut up, I least I manipulate Zeref thinking he can't control his **DEATH MAGIC." **Blaze said. "I should be taking my leave now"Blaze"." The figure said as he disappears. "I just hope this kid won't betray us when he join are side, he will be useful in the upcoming war." Blaze said before disappearing.

**AN: Chapter 9 is done I hoped you like it. Surprise about Levy. Next time on Natsu Dark Side, Natsu will fight Blaze and he and Erza will go on a vacation and their is lemon on the next chapter. Also if your a Mavis and and Zeref fan I post a new chapter of Zeref and Mavis beginning and A Fairy Destiny has been updated too. Also A purpose new chapter will be posted on Wednesday. Mercado15 out and review if you want.**


	11. Test and Vacations

**AN: Here is a new chapter of Natsu Dark Side. In this chapter Natsu will fight Blaze and go on a vacation with Erza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11: Test and Vacations**

Natsu house

Natsu was sleeping in bed with Erza dreaming about his future.

In Natsu dream

Natsu was playing with his son and daughter. "Tag your it." Natsu said as he touches his daughter. "No fair." Natsu daughter said running to touch her brother. "Tag your it." Natsu daughter said as she touches her brother. "Aw man." Natsu son said.

"Okay everyone lunch is ready." Erza said in an angelic voice it doesn't match the one she been using when she reach adult it sounds sweet. She was standing by the door wearing actual clothes and not her armor. "You know Erza I'm still getting use to you not using any magic anymore." Natsu said as she pouted.

"Natsu I explain to you many times, I became a devoted mother and wife, so I stay here and watch the kids, clean the house, make the food and wash clothes." Erza said.

"Yea but still you need a break you should take a rest and let me do your chores for you." Natsu said as she pouted again and crossing her arms this time. Then everything disappears around Natsu. "What happening?" Natsu asked as he saw Blaze standing a few feet away from him.

"Natsu it's about time I test you to see if you're ready to use the ancient **BLACK FLAMES MAGIC, **so are you ready?" Blaze asked as Natsu flames turn to a darkish color.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Natsu exclaimed. "Good, now allow me to make the first move, **BLACK FLAMES: DARK FLAMETHROWER!" **Blaze yelled as his breath out flames from his mouth and to Natsu at a high speed. Natsu dodge as yelled "**DARK FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" **Natsu blast him with a roar as the attack hits him. The smoke cleared to see Blaze standing there with a smirk.

"Weak, **BLACK FLAMES: ERUPTION!" **He yelled as fire erupted from the ground and attack Natsu who screamed in pain. Natsu was pushed back and fell to the floor. "Man your weak, let me tell you something that attack I just did was the weakest one's of all." Blaze said shocking Natsu.

"_Damn it he's not kidding that attack hurt like hell." _Natsu thought. He got up and starts forming a ball of flames. **"BLACK FLAMES: INFERNO BALL!" **Natsu shouted as he threw the ball at Blaze who just smacks the ball away when it got close. "What the…" He was interrupted when Blaze punched him sending him flying.

"Give up?" Blaze asked. Natsu got up with fire around his hands. **"DARK FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **Natsu shouted as he tries to punch Blaze who kept dodging. "Weak." Blaze said as he kneed Natsu stomach and punched him in the face sending him flying again.

"You are weak, but I decided I'll give you the **BLACK FLAMES,** all the moves that go with the **BLACK FLAMES MAGIC **will be implanted into your mind." Blaze said as he starts to walk away. "Wait why are you giving them to me I lost." Natsu said as Blaze sigh. "Because you will need them in the future, plus…" Blaze turns his head to Natsu with a crazy look. "We can't have you dying can't we?" Blaze laughed as he disappears.

Reality

Natsu woke up to see not in bed. _"Where is she?"_ Natsu thought. He started to smell food, so he got out of bed and into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen he saw Erza making pancakes. Erza notice Natsu and said good morning. "Where's Happy?" Natsu asked.

"He went to the guild." Erza replied as she set a plate of pancakes for Natsu. Natsu thanked her as she said you're welcome and got her own plates of pancakes. "Erza I have the weirdest dream." Natsu said starting a conversation. "Oh what is?" Erza asked.

"I was outside with Happy and we were playing with 2 kids I think was supposed to be ours." Natsu said as Erza smacks his head. "How is that weird?" Erza asked. "No that was not the weirdest part the weirdest part was you calling us to eat lunch and your voice sounded different from the one right now, and apparently you stop being a wizard and saying that you become a devoted mother and wife, and can you believe you of all people will say that." Natsu laughed thinking it was funny. Erza didn't think it was funny. "Natsu there is something I was going to tell you." Erza said as he stops laughing.

"Yeah what is it?" Natsu asked. "After the twins are born was planning to stop being mage and actually become a devoted mother and wife." Erza confessed shocking Natsu. "Ok what have you done with the real Erza?" Natsu growled. Erza smacks his head. "Natsu I was being serious." Erza said looking down again.

"Erza why are you giving up being a mage, I thought it was your dream to become the best wizard in the whole world?" Natsu asked.

"Because I found a new dream, a dream to become the best mother and wife, I don't want to go on dangerous missions anymore, I want to stayed home taking care of the kids and wait for you to come home, what I am basically saying is that I want us to be a perfect family." Erza explained. Natsu looks at Erza but smiles. "Okay Erza we will become the best family ever!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza smiles at him but something tells her that her dream won't come true, but ignored that feeling.

The next day

Natsu and Erza are at the train station waiting for the train to come. "CHUUCHUUUUUUUU!" The saw the train coming to a complete stop. They hand their tickets to the conductor and aboard the train. "So Natsu ready for are one week vacation?" Erza asked as Natsu helps her with her luggage. "Yea I am." Natsu said as they sat down. The train then took off.

At the resort 2 hours later

They arrived at the resort and now are in a swimming pool having fun. "Marco…" Natsu said. "Polo." Erza said as Natsu got splash her. "Hey I thought we agreed no splashing." Erza said in angry tone as Natsu froze. "Let me return the favor." She said splashing Natsu in the face.

Later that day the two start to go to play a volley ball couples tournament. "Erza go." Natsu said as hit the ball into the air as Erza spiked it. The other team missed the ball, so Erza and Natsu got the point. Couple of rounds later Natsu and Erza won the tournament.

Later at Night

Now the two are at a casino gambling. "Royal flushed." Erza said as everyone was shocked she won again 20 times in a row. "This game is too easy let's go play another." Erza said as she and Natsu want to go play black jack.

"Ladies and gentle don't forget that tomorrow there will be a ball at 9 o'clock celebrating the hotel 25 anniversary, anyone could come." A person said through a speaker. "Natsu we should go." Erza said as Natsu smiles. "Sure." He said as he two arrived at the black jack table.

The next day at the beach

Natsu and Erza where building a sand castle when a person kicks the sand into Natsu face. "Hey pretty thing if you want a time of your life then come with me." The guy said. "Sorry, but I'm taken." Erza said. The guy then grabs Erza arm, big mistake. **"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **Natsu yelled punching the guy who flying. "My hero." Erza said kissing Natsu on the cheek. "Not on the lips?" Natsu asked as she giggles. "Not until tonight." Erza said as Natsu blushed.

Later at the hotel room

Natsu and Erza arrived at the hotel room after the ball. "Natsu I'm going to fresh in up, so don't come into the room." Erza said. Natsu already strip into his boxers waiting for Erza to get ready.

Lemon start

"Natsu you could come in now. Natsu enters the room to see Erza lying on her side in a sexy way. She was wearing black lingerie that reveals a lot of skin and a lot of cleavage. Natsu went on the bed then on top on Erza kissing her passionately. Erza moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu then starts kissing her throat then her neck nibbling on it making her moan.

Then he went lower kissing on top her left breast then right and then the left again. Natsu takes her lingerie off and starts massaging both her breast making her moan his name.

"N…Nats…su…" She moaned his name. Natsu starts nibbling her left pinching the right one between his fingers as Erza keeps moaning his name. She starts to pant loudly. Natsu then switch breast, nibbling the right breast while pinching the left breast between his fingers.

"Natsu…" Erza continues to moan his name. Natsu then began to kiss the valley between Erza large breast all the way down to her belly button kissing and nibbling it. He then went lower to her southern area pulling her panties down. He went lower nibbling her clitoris. Erza start moving her legs, but was stop when Natsu hold her waist holding her in place. "Natsu please*pant*no more*pant*teasing." Erza said as Natsu to lick her pussy. _"Erza taste like strawberries." _ Natsu thought as he licks deeper.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Erza screamed feeling Natsu tongue dance inside her. Natsu could tell Erza is almost to climax, so he licked harder. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Erza screamed his name as she cums, she felt waves splash inside. After the waves died down Erza sat up and smirks at Natsu.

"Let me return the favor." Erza said in a seductive tone making Natsu hard. She push Natsu down on went on top of him nibbling his neck making her moan. "Ahhhhhh!" Natsu moaned. She then went lower to where his cock is. _"It gotten bigger, since the last time I saw it." _Erza said despite she fucked him once already she never got a good look at his size. She starts licking the mushroom part of the cock slowly and seductively.

Natsu groans feeling his cock being lick. "Er…Erza don't st…stop." Natsu said as Erza grabs her breast and puts them on Natsu cock, giving him a tit job. She continues to jerk him off with her tits and lick the mushroom part of the cock. Erza then stops giving him a tit job and starts taking the mushroom part of the cock into her mouth and sucks on it licking around it.

Natsu grabs Erza head and push more of his length into her warm wet mouth. Erza starts to choke, but then got used it. She wraps her hands around the rest of his cock and jerks him off. "Erza I'm going to cum." Natsu said as Erza bobbed her head faster. "Ahhh!" Natsu yelled as he cums inside Erza throat. Erza pull the dick out of her throat and chokes a little but swallow the semen, but it wasn't over Natsu then cums on her face and breast.

After what seems forever Natsu stops coming to see Erza covered in his cum from the breast to her face. "Erza I'm sorry." Natsu apologized as Erza shook her head and use her fingers to get some cum and put her into her mouth. Natsu saw this and got rock hard seeing Erza cleaning herself.

After all the cum on Erza body was gone she went into doggy-position shaking her ass asking Natsu to give it to her. Natsu knows what this mean, so he sticks his giant cocked inside Erza. "Ahhhh!" Erza moaned she was not use to Natsu cock inside her. Natsu pushed more of his cock inside. "Man Erza your, so tight you're squeezing my cock so hard." Natsu said as he starts to thrust back and forth.

"OOOOOOHHHHH YEAAAAAAAA!" Erza moaned as Natsu starts to smack her ass. "NATSU GO FASTER!" Erza yelled as Natsu thrust faster. "Oooohhhh~ Natsu faster~ oooohhhh~ harder!" Erza order Natsu who obliged. "ERZA I'M GOING TO CUM!" Natsu yelled.

"NATSU CUM WITH ME!" Erza yelled as Natsu thrust faster. "NATSU/ERZA!" They both screamed as they both cum. Waves crash into each other as they had the strongest Organism of their lives. They both fell on to the bed as Natsu takes his member out of Erza womanhood. They both look at each other and kissed.

End of lemon

"Natsu that was amazing." Erza said as he smiles. "Well I try my best." Natsu laughed as Erza giggles. "You know Erza ever since you found out that you were pregnant you became more feminine." Natsu said as Erza smile at and said "Maybe because of my past I grew up to be more brute of strength trying to be tough, but I guess I found my feminine side and maybe I could stop talking in a deeper voice." Erza put her hands on her mouth when she said the last part.

"Erza the way that you are talking is not your real voice is it." Natsu said as Erza looks down and said in higher voice but sweet angelic voice.

"Well Natsu I talk more deeper, because I think that if I talk to in a deeper voice then maybe it could make me tough, but Natsu you broke my shell of my inner self maybe when we get back to Magnolia I'll let Mira take me shopping for some girl clothes like dresses and stuff and maybe I could get a makeover…" Erza kept ranting as Natsu thought

_"Wow maybe my dream could help me see the future and I think Erza went crazy." _"And then we could get are nails done…"

_"Yep its official she went crazy." _Natsu thought as he went and silence her with a kiss. After the kiss Natsu smiles said "Erza I like your idea but don't be to girly please I like the way you our but getting clothes that will match you knew personality is a better idea than wearing your armor." Erza smile at him and snuggles to his chest and falls asleep. Natsu brushed her hair before sleep overwhelms him.

In Natsu mind

We see blaze talking to the same man he talk with last time. "So he failed the test yet you give him the power." The man said. "I had a good reason, like I said he useful and easy to manipulate the only thing that is holding him back is his friend, the redhead and the twins he's having." Blaze said to man.

"I could see his mine is started to become unstable." The man said as Blaze laugh. "Remember when I told you he fought the guy from the tower and the blonde guy." Blaze said. "Yes." The man said. "Well each time he sees a love one get hurts his mind gets more unstable and more unstable his mind gets..."

"The more we could manipulate him." The man finishes for him. "Bingo and unlike Zeref we could manipulate him better than Zeref." Blaze explained.

"Yes, but whatever happens to Zeref after you screwed his mind over?" The man asked. "Well after he drank the fountain of youth he became immortal, well he became young forever so he could still die, after that he started create demons and started killing dragons until he killed humans, later on he finally realize the value of life from some blonde girl and disappearing from the world after that." Blaze said.

"Hm…I should take my leave now." The man said as he disappears from the mind as Blaze thought _"I hope this plan doesn't fail again like it did with Zeref." _As he disappears from his mind.

**An: well this chapter is done tomorrow the new one will come out which is the start of Oracion Seis arc. Also I hope you like the lemon. Next time Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Gajeel will go and meet the Blue Pegasus guild, the Lamina Scale guild, and the Cait Shelter guild. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	12. Short AN

**An: sorry I haven't update I have writers block and I still have it :( so I don't know when I will post new chapters and again sorry. **


	13. Chapter 12: Day off and Natsu kids

**An: Back with a new chapter. I gave up with this story but I read again and decide to continue. This is an arc I made that will took over the Oracion Seis Arc but Wendy and the others will appear in this arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 12: Day off and Natsu kids**

* * *

**Magnolia Train Station**

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted as Erza giggles. "Someone seems to be in a good mood." Erza said. "Of course I am we are going to be a family!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza smiles at his antics. "Well we should go it seems to be getting dark." Erza said looking at the oragne sky. Erza was about to get her luggage until Natsu beat her to it. "Let me." Natsu said picking up the luggage. "Are you sure?" She asked raising a brow.

"You're carrying to much already." Erza said. "Don't worry besides your pregnant can't have you carrying something heavy." Natsu said. "Natsu I'm not week!" Erza pouted and fold her arms. "I know your not it's just you will stress yourself out which isn't good for the baby." Natsu explain to Erza on how he read the pamphlet about pregnant women and stress during the pregnancy. "Ok but still..." Erza didn't finish her sentence as Natsu gave her a quick kiss. "Fine I won't carry anything heavy." Erza said as Natsu smiles. "Lets go home." Natsu said as the two walk away from the station.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Natsu woke up early to make breakfest for Erza. _"What to make?" _Natsu thought, opening the fridge seeing what he could make. **_"Well I want pancakes and sausage with orange juice on the side." Blaze said. _**_"What do you want?" _Natsu asked forgeting about Blaze. _**"I just told you what I want." Blaze said in an irritated voice. **__"You know what I mean!" _Natsu exclaimed. _**"What I can't have a nice chat." **_Blaze said like it was the most abovious thing. "Whatever." Natsu said to himself not noticing Erza behind him.

"Whatever what Natsu?" Natsu jumped a little. He smiles nervously. "It's nothing don't worry about it." Natsu said taking out a carton of eggs. "Ok if you say so." Erza said opening the fridge taking out a carton of orange juice. "Did you sleep well?" Natsu asked.

"I slept great." Erza said pouring a glass of juice for both her and Natsu. "Hey Natsu can I ask you a question?" Erza asked getting Natsu attention. "Ask away." Natsu said. "Are you ok with me not being a mage anymore?" Erza asked. "Hmmm." Natsu has his thinking pose on. "Well..." Erza said impatiently. "Well I am kind of ok with it and not ok with it." Natsu said. "Oh." Erza looks down at her food.

"Erza, I am glad that you could stay here and take care of the kids spend time with them since I will be busy with missions." Natsu said as Erza looks at him. "The part I'm not ok about is we can't fight anymore." Natsu said with a frown making Erza giggle. "Ok lets go to the guild." Erza said. "Ok but first go change you do know you're still in your pajamas." Natsu pointed out. "Ok be back in a minute." Erza said as she left the kitchen. "Well looks I have to wash the dishes now." Natsu said as he went to the kitchen sink.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

* * *

"Hey Levy." Lucy said sitting next to the said girl. "Hi Lu." Levy said closing the book she is reading. "So how come you and Natsu defended Laxus?" Lucy aasked curious on why they try defending Laxus. "Well Natsu-nii and Laxus-nii are my big brothers." Levy said shocking Lucy.

"YOU THREE ARE RELATED!" Lucy Shouted getting the guild attention. "Um...hi." Lucy blushed in embarrassment as the guild went back to whatever they were during. "We're not related Lu." Levy said. "Oh I thought you were." Lucy said. "It's ok." Levy said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked wondering if she offended her. "I'm going to the library." Levy said as she walked away. "Ok." Lucy said frowning. _"I hope I didn't offend her." Lucy thought. Lucy was lost in thought until Natsu came in screaming fight me Gray. _

"You can't beat me flame brain!" Gray yelled. "What did you say popsicle!" Natsu yelled back. "Great their fighting again and why isn't Erza stopping them?" Lucy questioned. She saw Erza eating her strawberry cheesecake not caring that the two are fighting.

"Ok..." Lucy said with a sweat drop. Next thing you know she was hit by Gray's underwear. "AHHHH!" Lucy screamed trying to get the underwear out of her face. "That bimbo was lucky to get hit by Gray underwear I will kill her!" Juvia shouted shooting a torrent of water to Lucy.

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed. She then landed on Elfman who started screaming a real man will never disturb a conversation. Next thing you almost everyone was fighting. "Well they seem to be a lively bunch." Mirajane said with a smile. "Yeah they are aren't they." Erza said surprising Mirajane. "It seems your going back to your old voice aren't you." Mirajane said.

"Yes I decided to stop acting tough and just be the real me and I got to say I like the real me, which reminds I need you to take me shopping for new clothes since all I have to wear is this blouse and blue skirt." Erza said. "Sure its been awhile since we had any girl time." Mirajane said ducking a bottle that was going to her direction. "By the way how come your not stopping them?" Mirajane asked.

"I'll tell you later let's just go now." Erza said grabbing Mirajane and dragging her out of the guild. "Hey where did Erza go?" Natsu questioned. He turn around right as Gray socked him. Natsu stepped back a little. "You're asking for it ice queen." Natsu said as his burst into flames. "Bring it flame brain." Gray said as he is creating a magic circle of ice.

* * *

**Magnolia Mall**

Erza and Mirajane was walking around looking for a good place to shop. "You know the whole time I have lived here I've never been to this mall." Erza said amazed of all the stores that could fit in a mall.

"So you never been clothes shopping?" Mira asked. Erza shook her head. "I never had time." Erza as they enter a store called Mega clothes. "Welcome to Mega clothes we got the finest clothes in Magnolia Town." A peachy store clerk greeted them with a smile. "Well thank you." Mira said as she and Erza walked to the women isle. "So are you really giving up magic?" Mira asked Erza who was looking at a baby blue sundress.

"Yes I am." Erza said taking the baby blue sundress of the rack. "I wonder if they have this in my size?" Erza questioned. "Did you tell the master?" Mira asked. "No I haven't inform the master yet by the way I didn't see him at the guild today." Erza said. "Master said something about going the library." Mira said looking at a couple of dresses "Oh! why?" Erza asked her. "I have no clue but he had a trouble look on his face." Mira said with a worry look.

"I wonder why?" Erza was now thinking about the Tower of Heaven incident. _"Natsu please stop this isn't you, please fight it Natsu control yourself I don't care what you do JUST COME BACK TO ME!" _Erza remembered the incident. "Erza..." Mira waved her hand in front of Erza who snapped out of her trance. "Sorry Mira I was lost in thought." Erza said with a sad smile. "Is something wrong?" Mira asked with a worry look. "Nothing wrong lets just continue shopping." Erza took the baby blue sundress to try it out as Mira looked at her with a worry expression.

* * *

**Magnolia Library**

"Come on isn't there anything here about Dark Flames!" Makarov yelled in frustration. "Shhhh." the librarian shss Makarov who was rubbing his templets. _"Their has to be an explanation for Natsu **Dark flames**." _Makarov thought. He then slams his head down. "Hi Master." Makarov look up to see Levy with two books in her hand. "Hello my child." Makarov grin. _"If anyone will help me out__ its Levy." _Makarov thought. "Levy I need your help? " Makarov asked the light-blue haired girl. "Ok." Levy said.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"Hey where did Erza go?" Natsu asked looking around. "She went Shopping with Mira." Happy said happily eating his fish. "Oh! Ok." He sat on a nearby stool. "Now I'm bored." Natsu wined. "You got me!" Happy exclaimed. "Yeah but you're just eating fish." He wined again. **"What about me?" **Natsu ignored the voice in his head. **"Hey don't ignore me!" **Blaze shouted.

* * *

**Magnolia Library**

"You think something is happening to Natsu-nii?" Makarov nodded. "Yes! I believe that Natsu new magic is very suspicious. I been here since morning and found nothing about **Dark Flames**." Makarov sighed. "Maybe it's a new kind of magic." Levy suggested. "Maybe, but I could've swore that I have heard of it before." He rubbed his chin.

* * *

**Front of the Guild**

"Hey Sakura are you sure dad lives here?" A boy about 12 with scarlet-haired said to a female with a familiar scarf and pink-haired who is also about the age 12. "Yes Sora I am sure he is here. It's Fairy Tail isn't." Sakura said with a smiling at her brother. "Hmph! He better or else I will kick someone ass." Sora said. He kicked the Fairy Tail guild door and yelled. "I'M LOOKING FOR NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Keiko just sighed and muttered idiot.

* * *

**Magnolia Library **

"Master look at this!" Levy exclaimed as Makarov looks at the book she is reading. "Levy this a fairytale." Makarov said and Levy shook her head. "Master reads this part." She put her finger on the part she wants Makarov to read. **"I was a fool...I should've trusted my wife but I was focused on my hatred to the Hayashi family I lost my true self...for what! I murder my whole family, my friends and myself...because of these curse flames. Dark Flames or Flames of inner self as the demon who gave me the power called them. I'm alone forever now...I can't let these flames control me anymore...I am going crazy this magic is giving me bloodlust and that voice in my head is telling me to kill and I listen. I murder anyone I see young, old don't care just enough to satisfy me and that voice of my head..." **Makarov stopped reading.

"Master this could be a lead of what your searching for." Levy said. "Yes it might, but remember this a Fairy Tale." Makarov had a thinking pose. "But what troubles me is the Hayashi family." Now Levy was confused. "Who are the Hayashi family?" Levy asked. "The Hayashi family were a wealthy family in Magnolia town long before any of us were born. The Hayashi family died out in a fire long time ago. That incident inspire this author to write the book." Makarov sighed. "Now that I think about it; the book dates a week after the incident." Makarov said getting more suspicious.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Everyone stared at Sora outburst. "I'm sorry my brother is loud sometimes." Sakura apologized for Sora antics. "Hey! You said you're looking for Natsu Dragneel right?" Natsu asked the two who nodded...well one nodded the other..."Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped on Natsu.

"Wait? What?" Natsu was confused. "Hey are you sure that's Dad Sakura?" Sora asked Sakura who got off of Natsu. "Yes! It is him, remember I have the picture." Sakura took at a picture of an older Natsu and Erza with both of them holding what seems to be a baby version of Sora and Sakura.

"Oh ya! He does look like him." Sora said looking between Natsu and older Natsu. "Um...not to be rude but who are you?" Lucy asked. "Yeah I like to know that myself." Natsu said rubbing his head. "Oh My name is Sakura and that's Sora..." Sakura pointed at Sora who waved his hand. "And you're are father!" Sakura exclaimed happily and Sora nodded. "Oh ok...WHAT!" Natsu and rest of the guild was shocked at what Sakura said.

* * *

**Somewhere in Natsu mind**

"What do you want?" Blaze asked to the man in front of him. "Well it seems we have a problem." The man said. "Yes it seems that the **TIME MAGIC **has been used." Blaze said in an annoyed voice. "Yes the Forbidden magic that father time left it himself." The man said.

"I could sense one of these kids has that magic but which one." Blaze has a thinking pose on. "The boy has that magic and it seems he knows how to use it. The only problem is the ripples in time they are causing will affect with our plan. I need you to take over Natsu again and eliminate them." Blaze and shook his head.

"No can do. This kid has a strong heart the only time I could take over when he feels hatred." Blaze said and the man sighed. "Then wait for his hatred to consume him again and take over." The man disappear. "Man this is gonna take awhile." Blaze sighed, thinking on a way to kill them.

* * *

**An: Surprise! This Arc is called Ripples in Time. Give it a chance before saying you messed up or something and I'm not expecting reviews yet since I just recently updated this story. Bye till next time. Also I'll update in my own time.**


End file.
